Hurricane Love
by gratefulsugar
Summary: There's been a storm brewing up at the Tendo residence. Ranma and Akane are feeling restless and impatient. Behind closed doors they can't pretend, or keep their hands off each other any longer. Outside, a deadly Typhoon threatens to kill the lights, immersing the house in darkness and their raucous family sure doesn't make it easy trying to keep their secret, a secret.
1. Chapter One

**AN**: Normally I write HP or Inuyasha fanfics but as a Rumiko Takahashi fan, I've always been in love with Ranma. After all these years, this is me finally taking a whack at a Ranma and Akane fic, mainly because I'm trying to live out what I'd love to see actually happen between an anime couple that's continued to be one of my top favorites.

This is an **AU** story, just to be safe. I took a lot of liberties to make this the way I wanted but regardless I hope you can all find enjoyment in this rubbish, smutty WIP. With that being said this fic is full of crude language and sexual content. You've officially been advised.

I own nothing!

**Hurricane Love  
Chapter One**  
-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

_Tendo Dojo_

It was a beautiful day and Akane Tendo was just getting out of the bath after a long hour and a half of training. Her muscles were refreshed and although she was slightly more energized she'd still felt plenty exhausted from studying so late every night for her final exams scheduled next week. She was feeling parched so after she dressed in the washroom, she went to get a glass of water.

That day she'd chose only to don a short powder-white skirt, a light sweater that was a pine-green hue and a pair of undies. She preferred to not wear a bra and figured if she went out later she could just put one on before she left no problem. Akane brushed her hair, slipped into some comfy, slouchy socks and headed for the kitchen.

As she waltzed through the main corridor, Akane noted that the house was unusually quiet and wondered just where everyone got to. It was seven-thirty in the morning on a weekend, so shouldn't more members of her unconventional family be mucking about? They were so unnecessarily noisy all the time – not that she wasn't guilty of being loud herself. The rest of them brought it out in her, truly. If they hadn't pissed her off all the time, maybe she wouldn't yell.

The water was refreshing as it slid down her throat, rejuvenating her senses. Akane finished the glass with a smack of her lips and refilled it with more water immediately. There was a perfect-looking banana sitting in the bowl that Kasumi consistently filled with different sorts of fruit and for Akane, at that very moment a banana sounded good – and _healthy_ too, that was always a plus. She paired her fruit with a bowl of granola cereal and along with the rest of her water, drank some pineapple juice too. After eating she went to the sitting room and sprawled out on the couch.

Where were her dad and Uncle Saotome? What about Nabiki or Kasumi, her sisters? Kasumi moved in with Dr. Tofu but still popped over unreasonably often, which was just her way of course. She'd always stepped in as the mother figure, after all but Kasumi might start having kids of her own sooner than they think since she'd gotten married.

They were all older now. Akane was a senior and Nabiki was commuting to the nearest Uni. So either Nabiki was out bustling around town, which wasn't odd especially for a weekend, or she simply remained asleep in her room.

Was her fiancé, Ranma Saotome even awake yet? You never knew with him but most often he'd have been up, typically meeting her in the dojo for some training. Maybe he, Uncle Saotome and her father went out together. Akane wished they might've considered mentioning it to her before they left, if they had. She didn't like to worry about them.

Thinking back on the strong, young man with the black pig-tail, Akane had grown deep affections for him – even if he _was_ a total jerk most days. She felt nervous for what the future had in store for her. As were their duties, they were to be married at some point (hopefully not for a few years) and take over the dojo. Sadly, on the outside it seemed like she was the last girl Ranma would ever pick to be his bride.

Up until recently, Akane always reasoned that if things were to ever work out between them, they'd have to take things slowly. As plucky and brave as Ranma was in a fight, when it came to _her_ and anything remotely romantic involving her, Ranma either froze up and suppressed his emotions, or he blatantly threw insults at her. It was so irritating because any other time, the guy was _all_ talk. He acted so confident when he was putting her down, and he had an uncanny ability of pushing all the right buttons, the ones that _really_ got her in a jealous rage.

However, despite his seemingly ruthless nature Ranma could not for his life build the courage to give her a real kiss, couldn't stand to take her in his arms. Deep down Akane knew he couldn't really mean it when he said those mean things. Somewhere within him, Ranma had genuine feelings for her no matter how repulsed he said he was. She could feel it there, she _knew_ she could.

To be frank she wanted Ranma to kiss her – _badly_. As a hormonal female in her teenage prime at age eighteen and still incredibly inexperienced, Akane was ready to experiment with the only person it felt right to do such things with. To find out if Ranma wanted her in the same way, she could attempt to make a move… but how? Ranma would just push her away, wouldn't he? He'd reject her and Akane would once again be mortified.

Still, she'd never know if she didn't try.

Before long, Akane was lulled to sleep by the sudden drizzling of rain outside, Ranma the last thing on her mind.

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

Most people stayed where they were at when there was a constant downpour and waited until it was over to keep dry. Ranma on the other hand, hadn't been too far from home to begin with so instead he'd opted to take the risk and hop back to the Tendo residence.

When Ranma arrived, he'd been positively drenched so naturally he was in his girl form. He'd jumped over the stone fence and went in through the sliding-door to the dining room. The inviting warmth inside the Tendo residence had been worth all the trouble. It felt instantly satisfying and Ranma sighed in relief, sliding off his shoes.

As he set some water on the stove in the kitchen, Ranma started to think about where he'd been before he'd returned home.

He was over at Ukyo's. It was the strangest thing; she'd come very early at about five in the morning. Ranma was already in the middle of his training. The sun was just about to rise. He'd been the only one awake at the time. Ukyo greeted Ranma in the dojo, asking him very politely if he'd like breakfast while they talked something over. Ranma couldn't refuse a good meal and figured he could handle whatever Ucchan needed to talk about, as long as it wasn't some stunt involving Shampoo or anything like that. Surprisingly, Ukyo hadn't done something of the "psychotic fiancé" variety in quite a while so he wasn't too worried.

When she served him the promised breakfast – which had been delicious, by the way – Ukyo broke it down for him.

_"So what is it you wanted to talk about, Ucchan?" Ranma asked, looking up at her from his seat and taking a ginormous bite of his omelet. Ukyo took a deep breath, peering back at him from behind the bar._

_"I've thought on this for a very long time," the brunette began, but then her cheeks pinked. "I'm not a dumb girl. I know that you a-are…" she stumbled, changing directions. "I now understand that I could never come between you and Akane. No matter what you say Ranma, it is unfortunately obvious how you really feel."_

_It wasn't a question and what she said was making Ranma feel incredibly uncomfortable. He was about to object immediately but the sorrow shining in Ukyo's stare made him hesitate. Where exactly was she going with this? She looked so mournful. This could end extremely bad or… could there be a silver-lining at work here?_

_"Wha-What are you trying to tell me?" was all he could manage at the time. He'd been blindsided, struck completely witless. She seemed like she was going to cry from his statement, the tears brimming at her eyes._

_"You don't deny it then," Ukyo stated. "I-I knew it, see? I am stubborn but I don't think I can go through this again, Ranma. I was rightfully your fiancé too but… it's clear to me that you two are meant for each other. You're both my friends. I'm sorry for always giving you a hard time," she turned around now, the tears spilling over and Ranma felt the instinct to try and comfort her._

_He got up and rested his hand amiably on the back of her shoulder as she wracked with sobs. What she was saying wasn't a lie but he wasn't going to admit that out-loud… how did she know? He hadn't realized he'd been so obvious all this time. "I'm confused," he paused, swallowing down his nervousness. "Are you fi-finally giving up on me?"_

_Ukyo let out a breathy, dramatic sigh. "Yes. I am almost certain," she wiped her wet face, willing herself to stop crying. "Besides, I-I sense a connection within someone else. Depending on how things go, I may or may not pursue this person." Ukyo was twiddling her thumbs, facing Ranma again. She was always a brave girl even with the tumultuous emotions wreaking havoc inside her head. "Ranma Saotome: I, Ukyo Kuonji here by give you my official blessing to marry Akane Tendo. From now on I'll stand aside." Ukyo proudly exclaimed to him._

_Ranma simply nodded in return. He was still confused, feeling sorry for Ucchan that it had to be this way yet also finding amusement over how the chef presumed she had any say in his choices to begin with. He'd thought he'd always been pretty clear… Either way, this was a big deal; perhaps she really, really might let him be? 'One down, one to go,' Ranma tallied in his brain. He felt happy he'd only have to deal with getting rid of Shampoo now. Sooner or later, the petite Amazon girl was gonna have to go back to China, or at least leave him alone as well. He hoped anyway._

The kettle was bubbling, steam rising and it signaled to Ranma that the water was hot enough to turn him back into his original-self. Once a boy again, he peeled his sopping wet shirt off his torso and threw it over his shoulder to bring upstairs. He left the kitchen, going past the open door to the living room. Thick thighs and a shock of bluish-black hair caught his eye, stopping him right in his tracks.

Akane's long legs weren't a sight he was unfamiliar with, no and he'd also seen her semi-naked on a few occasions, even though that was by accident. Ranma claimed he'd been unaffected by her nudity, that her body wasn't special or anything to be admired but that _wasn't_ true.

The way she looked there just now, lying down on her stomach; her back was arched with one creamy thigh slightly raised, drawing her skirt upwards and exposing the curvy underside of her butt. He could never admit it to her but Ranma liked what he saw when he looked at Akane. He liked it a _lot_ and was lying every time he'd told her she was un-cute. In reality, he thought Akane was a total babe.

He hated feeling as if he were stooping to any degree of Happosai's level, the little lecher but when Ranma was alone and giving into his own satisfaction, the only face he could ever picture was Akane's. She had no idea but her wide hips, rounded bottom and perky breasts were all that clouded his mind when he took his showers or if he was in the privacy of his bedroom. Standing there leering at Akane's sexy figure… he felt like such a stupid pervert, however that familiar tugging in his throbbing loins was a straight give-away that he was indeed a testosterone-infused, human male. Eventually he'd have to take care of himself, as was organic.

Akane stirred on the couch and Ranma – having a mild panic attack – continued upstairs to his room, pretending as if nothing happened.

When he made it to his bedroom Ranma was stunned that his dad, Genma wasn't there since he didn't see him anywhere else in the house. Genma and Soun drank a great amount of alcohol the previous evening, and were hungover as hell before Ranma went to Ukyo's. Ranma assumed they'd be asleep for a while but apparently they'd wandered off somewhere during the time he'd been out.

He stretched like a cat on his futon, glad no one was about to disturb him. It'd been awhile since he'd given himself pleasure and the urge was overwhelming him just then after settling his eyes over Akane's scrumptious underside. 'Ugh, if that little tomboy actually knew what she did to me…' he decided not to dwell on that, for if Akane realized that right then Ranma was thinking about grabbing her hips and pounding himself deep inside her, completely wrecking her she'd know just how much of a mongrel he really was. She'd hate him even more than she already did. Instead, Ranma fantasized that Akane _wanted_ him. He pretended she was right there in front of him, stroking him and letting his hands traverse her warm body.

'Fuck,' Ranma couldn't believe she was going to be his _wife_. He was so lucky. If it had to be anybody, he was thankful he'd gotten betrothed to Akane Tendo first. Yes, she wasn't a great cook but he could look beyond that, truly. That didn't even matter. He'd stick by her no matter what. If only he could stop being such a dumb _chicken_ and just make a move already. As he pumped his hand up and down his length, Ranma fantasized that he had what it took to show Akane what he was really made of.

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

The clock struck eight-thirty and Akane's big eyes flew open, wondering how she even fell asleep. She yawned as she rose, getting up from the couch. "Jeez, how long was I out for?" she wondered to no one in particular, attempting to get her bearings in order.

Akane saw what time it was and she shook her head. It wasn't like her to remain so sleepy this early in the day but fortunately school and all its trials would be over soon. She wouldn't have to worry about exams for a good bit. After all, like Nabiki she was going to University to take some business classes. It was for the dojo's own good that she did, not that she was an invalid or anything. It was time to become a real teacher, start reeling in more students and learn to run an establishment the right way.

Suddenly, she heard a noise upstairs. It sounded sort of like a moan of some kind and Akane's curiosity got the best of her. She maneuvered her way up the stairs as stealthily as possible, keeping casual while she walked down the hallway, her feet light. She went past Kasumi's old room, past her dad's and Nabiki's… but the soft murmurs were coming from Ranma and Mr. Saotome's room. Akane raised her hand, about to rap her knuckles on the door to ask if everything was alright but stopped at the sound of her name.

"Akane, ungh…" the voice whimpered from inside the room. It was Ranma. What was he… was he having a nightmare? She was going to walk in but then, "Oh _Akane_, yes… oh yes."

Akane almost let out a gasp, holding her hand to her mouth. Her face instantly flushed beet red. She thought her ears were deceiving her. Ranma was uttering her name behind closed doors and there were… there were slippery, repetitive noises. Surely, he was doing right then what most boys did when they were alone and feeling turned on.

In other circumstances, she would have thought him a sicko. She would have opened the door screaming and then kicked him into oblivion but… this was just _proof_, wasn't it? Ranma really _did_ possess an attraction for her. Akane's thighs rubbed together at the thought that he was so very near, touching himself to the thought of her, just on the other side of that door. This was _so_ wrong. She had to walk away, so she did.

Akane belted straight to her room, closing the door and hoping he couldn't hear. Finally, she actually had the upper-hand on Ranma's emotions. Akane could try to seduce him now with more confidence.

The youngest Tendo daughter hadn't anticipated that Ranma _did_ hear her, becoming acutely aware that someone had been out in the hall after a swift creak and shut of a door. Without delay he ceased his activity and pulled his blue pants back up. Who'd been out there? Did they happen to hear him? _How_ could he be such an idiot? He hadn't even realized but… was he speaking out-loud at all during that?

Damnit, he was pretty sure he did. Whoever it was, _phew_ he was never going to live it down.

Ranma headed to the bathroom to wash his hands. As he walked down the hallway he noted that shuffling noises were coming from behind the room with the hanging yellow ducky. Yup, he was done for.

After he cleaned up, Ranma thought maybe he would try to talk to Akane. Why not, right? Honestly, what did he have to lose? She hated him all the same, anyway… _or _maybe he could pretend like nothing even happened. He'd act like he'd been sleeping and was having a bad dream or something.

He lingered in front of her room, leaning his hands on the door-frame. Oh, who was he fooling? Akane wasn't stupid like he always said she was. She'd see through his bullshit right away. Man, could he _really_ do this?

Ranma almost turned to leave when the door opened and Akane was standing there in front of him. Two splotches, ruddy and scarlet appeared on both their cheeks. He was scratching the back of his head, looking away sheepishly and Akane blinked up at him. "Ranma, what're you-"

"Sorry Akane," he interrupted. "I uh, I had to come check up on you, ya see? I needed to make sure you were alright 'cuz well, I-I just _had_ to, okay?" Ranma was already immensely embarrassed and to cover it up he spun his back towards her, unable to show his face. He hadn't even been able to finish his sentence. He was attempting to go with his lie and say he'd been having a bad dream about her but he definitely wasn't pulling it off. "Now that I can see you're fine, I-"Akane grabbed onto his arm, tightly taking a hold of it and Ranma looked back at her. "Huh?"

"Wait," she begged, pulling him inside and closing the door.

"Akane, but-"

She'd taken him completely off guard, promptly pushing him against the wooden sheath that separated them from the supposedly empty house. Akane bit her lip, her hands timidly roaming along his shirtless frame. Ranma wanted to stop her but it felt sinfully good to him and against his better judgement he let Akane persist. She enjoyed feeling the coiled muscles of his biceps, broad shoulders and chiseled abdomen rippling beneath her fingertips.

As she smoothed her palms across his chest and pressed herself into him ever closer, Ranma sucked in a breath of air through his teeth, hissing in pleasure. Akane's delicate caresses were searing hot on his skin and the way her soft curves were pushing into him like that… it was sending him over the edge. If he didn't want her to see him aroused he'd need to get out of there now. He'd literally just been beating it not even five minutes ago and the craving for her was still fresh.

Ranma grasped onto both her wrists, bringing her hands firmly to his heart. "Akane, what are you doing?" he asked her sternly, putting on his best serious face. Her brows crinkled together in frustration and the thunder bellowed from outside.

"Don't be such a dummy right now," she told him, trying not to get angry. "I'm pretty sure you _know_ what I'm doing."

"Do I?" Ranma asked abruptly. "What if you're _really_ just Shampoo in disguise, here jumping my bones and making me believe you're Akane? My, how despicable that would be… and disappointing if you ask me," he added, muttering quietly at the end. Akane's brown eyes grew larger in surprise, although Ranma hadn't been specific on why exactly he'd feel disappointed. She snorted in disdain.

"You're an idiot. If I was Shampoo I wouldn't be able to speak proper Japanese like I am right now, _obviously_." Ranma was smirking, smug as can be. He was well aware she was the real Akane but he'd skirt around showing her his own emotions for as long as he could. "I think you know why I pulled you in here Ranma," she then said, her voice low and his nerve faltered. She was coyly gazing up at him, her stare half-lidded and he let his grip loosen on her hands, getting lost in her beauty. "I think you know what I heard you… _doing_ in there,"

"I-I tried to tell you. I was having a bad dream," he countered, the lightning cutting through the dim atmosphere of her bedroom. Ranma was in full panic-mode now.

"Ugh," Akane was exasperated. "Why can't you just admit it, Ranma? Would it kill you to give in every once in a while to-to just do the things you _really_ want to do?"

"D-Do…?" Ranma stuttered, parroting her. "What makes you think I want to-to… what do you think you _heard_?" He sounded very offended and Akane growled at him, absolutely disgruntled. Damnit, he thought that was so cute.

"Ranma," she seethed. "You know, I tried not to believe it but I was right once again. You really _are_ just a no-good _coward_!"

"_What_?"

"That's right," she clipped. "You never do anything bold, not when it comes to _me_. Sure whatever – you've rescued me from danger hundreds of times but when it's just you and me, face to face you don't have the guts to-"

Before she could say anything else, in one exceedingly fast motion he flipped Akane around in his arms, trapping her and pushing her face to the door. The girl was at Ranma's mercy and she submitted, his hardened stomach flattening against her back. Ranma rested one of his big hands on her side and similar to how she'd just done, allowed his other to travel gingerly across her body. He grazed the warmth of Akane's skin under her sweater, teasing at the belt of her skirt and a small whimper escaped her lips. Ranma's hand went on, roguishly sweeping over her toned belly then skimming the tips of his digits across the supple flesh of her left breast.

Involuntarily Ranma thrust forward, grounding his now painfully rock-solid shaft directly into the crease of her round rear. Akane was gasping as she arched her back against him and Ranma grunted in approval. He went the extra mile, fully covering her perky mounds with both of his calloused hands. The feel of her made Ranma groan so loud and in a tantalizing manner, he ardently rolled her pebbled nipples in between his thumbs and indexes. He twisted and pulled on them rudely, eliciting from her more playful mewls.

Being there, breathing heavily while entangled in each other's arms was filling them both with the most eager of anticipations. They liked this better than arguing, that's for sure. They _really_ liked this better.

Then their moment was interrupted as random bangs and boisterous voices reverberated throughout the walls of the previously peaceful house. It was Soun and Genma, home again and calling out for their family members in greeting. Ranma and Akane stopped, pulling away from each other as they came to their senses.

The thunderstorm outside was really beginning to rage, mirroring their palpable desire. Without saying a word Akane gave Ranma one last, steamy look before she left him alone to digest what they'd just done.

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

**AN**: What do you think so far? I'm having a lot of fun writing this and can't wait to reveal what happens next. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter Two

**AN**: There's not incredibly elaborate plot plans for this story exactly, just smut. I'm sorry but I'm also not sorry.

P.S. I'm not even kidding – there really was a tropical storm named Typhoon Longwang back in 2005. Search it, it's no joke. I was looking up storms and stumbled upon it and the name's just too good to resist putting it in the story so here we are. Note: this fic is set in 1989, since Ranma ½ was first published in 1987 this is basically a two years later kind of thing.

**Hurricane Love  
Chapter Two**  
-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

_Tendo Dojo_

"It's our first tropical cyclone of the season folks. Typhoon Longwang – off the coast of our neighbors in China and Russia is causing quite a bit of a ruckus all across Japan. There are already signs of power-outages up in Hokkaido and Tohoku in the North. We predict more loss of power over the Kanto region, possibly further. Until Typhoon Longwang lives out its course, we fiercely recommend staying indoors for this has the potential of becoming a very dangerous storm within the next forty-eight to seventy-two hours."

Akane smacked her palm to her forehead, vexed as she sat in the living room listening to the weather on the TV. "We're screwed," she lamented.

"Well, I guess I'll go get some candles prepared! Just in case," Kasumi peeped. It was now six in the evening and she and her husband, Dr. Tofu had brought food over for everyone. News of the incoming hurricane meant that of course those two would be shacking up with the rest of them to wait it out. "Oh and there are of course a few more things I can think of," she bustled out to the hallways and started collecting items. Tofu – his round spectacles all fogged up – trailed after her like a faithful, wagging pet. At least that was a step up from a clumsy, hazardous fool.

Soun and Genma were solemnly playing a game of Shogi. They'd explained their reasoning for going out that morning was because Genma had the smart idea to walk to the bar and cure their hangovers with more drinks. However insane that sounded, they'd ended up feeling better and it worked. Genma had boasted to Ranma, slapping his son on the back and telling him, "Sometimes you just gotta bite back what bit 'ya,"

"I'm just glad all my girls are here," Soun said after moving a piece on the board.

"Me too daddy," Nabiki cooed in her coquettish way and wrapped her father in a huge hug. A smirk was playing on her lips. Wanting to be a nuisance, she then tumbled over to Akane and began harshly but affectionately twisting her knuckles onto her younger sister's skull in noogy-like fashion. "It's great we won't be riding out Typhoon _Longwang_ alone, riiight _Akane_?" she accentuated the words and Akane thought she might hurl.

"What kind of a ridiculous name is that anyway?" she quizzed, quite serious about getting an answer and cleverly avoiding Nabiki's innuendo. To be honest, it made her really paranoid. What if Nabiki had heard what she and Ranma were doing in her room? It wouldn't be unlike her older sis to cunningly feign absence so she could eavesdrop on people and get the scoop – she'd done it before on numerous occasions. Her timing on this one would just be _impeccable_.

All of a sudden a tall boy with a pigtail was in the doorway, clearing his throat. "It means Dragon King," he told them, demanding everyone's attention.

He'd been debating going into the living room, opting instead to listen to the news from the stairwell. Ranma wasn't trying to avoid Akane, but since their brief tryst that morning _she'd_ been the one eluding him at every corner. Ranma hadn't yet gotten another moment alone with her and there was now a substantial itch he had that needed scratching more than ever. Since he'd snapped, building the nerve to show Akane he could do something – _anything_ – he wasn't afraid to admit to himself he wanted more. He hadn't even meant to do what he did to her against her door so savagely like that but there was something inside of him, something that'd been there in his heart since he'd first met Akane. Whatever it was had awakened somehow and Ranma was going to have a lot of difficulty keeping away from her.

Akane inwardly cringed at the sight of him, the blood already rushing to her face and neck in embarrassment. Nabiki noticed her deep flush and snickered, "Oh really? _Wow_, that's just fascinating Ranma," she seemed sarcastically interested. "Tell us, is Akane going to have her own Longwang – ahem, I mean _Dragon_ _King_ to look forward to when you get married?"

"Na-Nabiki…!?" Akane couldn't believe the filth coming from her sister's mouth – and in front of their own father, no less.

"What?" she asked unfazed and shrugged. "Don't you want to know, Akane? Or… do you _already_ know, hm?" Nabiki's eyes were demon-like slits as she stuck her tongue out.

"Hey now, I don't appreciate all this talk about something not a _single_ _one_ of you has ever even seen," Ranma stated vehemently, making it a point that nothing like that had ever happened between him and Akane – which was now a lie but nobody needed to know that. Still, she hadn't _seen_ it… not really. Those few times she'd accidentally glanced him while he was in the bath totally didn't count.

"I've seen it," said Genma.

Ranma rolled his eyes, "You really don't gotta sound so _proud_ pops,"

Kasumi and Tofu both entered the living room again. "I've found all the essentials! Flashlights, candles, batteries, basically anything we'll ever need," the eldest Tendo sister cheerily chimed.

"That's great, thank you Kasumi." Soun took the large flashlight his daughter was handing to him. "Everyone should keep a flashlight with them so they're not stuck, lost or hurt in the dark, understood?"

"Of course daddy," Nabiki said, grabbing a flashlight and several candles to take to her room upstairs.

Kasumi was handing them out to everyone apparently and went to Ranma next. Cleverly, Ranma decided to take two from her pile and turned to his fiancé. "Akane…?" he held out the portable device for her and she looked at him like he'd just grown three heads. "What?"

"No thanks," she retorted, a persnickety expression gracing her features. "I'll be _just_ fine without it." Akane turned her head up snootily and went to leave the room.

"A-Akane…! What the hell?" Ranma was flabbergasted, calling out to her but she was gone.

"Oh dear," Kasumi gazed after her sister, concern knitted in her brow.

"Stubborn girl," Soun bemoaned, almost in tears.

"You heard what she said," Nabiki told them as she too started walking from the room. "She'll be fine, so just leave her alone for right now. You're just gonna piss her off even more than you already have,"

'Why don't you speak for yourself Nabiki,' Ranma chided her in his head, although she _did_ have a point.

"She can't just roam around upstairs without a flashlight, or-or a candle!" Kasumi's nurturing voice rang out and Dr. Tofu had drool coming from the side of his mouth. "What if the lights go off and she takes a fall down the stairs?"

Kasumi also had a point… and he felt like he was done leaving Akane alone.

Ranma sighed, choosing to do something thoughtful, but risky all the same. "Just… leave it to me," he grumbled, going to the table and gathering a few candles and a third flashlight. There seemed to be plenty of it all to go around so he didn't feel too bad.

As he made to climb the stairs Nabiki startled him, coming out from the corner. "Ah!" he screamed, throwing up his fist and almost dropping his haul until he realized it was only her. "Now what d'ya want?"

"Nothing at all," she drawled, cheeky as ever as she followed him up to the second floor. "Nothing at all but…" she quickly took him aside before he could get anywhere and whispered closely. "Let's just say, I know _exactly_ what's going on between you two,"

"Huh?" Ranma tried to be as quiet and nonchalant as he possibly could but his face felt hot. He hated how directly Nabiki spoke of things. "I-I have no _idea_ what you're talking about-"

"Don't play coy with me Ranma," she responded. "I can tell when somebody is lying. Plus, I just happen to carry my sound recorder with me wherever I go and I caught all the good parts of that little… _conversation_ you had with Akane in her room this morning,"

Ranma snarled in agony. "Alright then, how much do you want?" and then waspishly under his breath, "Sneaky fucking brat,"

"Now, now, there's no need to be so vulgar, Mister _Dragon_ King. I haven't yet decided how much – or _what_ – I want," she exclaimed. "So carry on, for now but I hope you've saved up your yen," and then Nabiki went into her own bedroom.

"Ugh," Ranma was disgusted. What could Nabiki possibly get out of torturing her own family members in such ways? It didn't make a whole lot of sense to him, how she was. Some of the greedy tricks Nabiki played were sickening. Why couldn't she just move out and make everyone happier?

_His_ dad wouldn't care if Ranma was having sex, especially not if he was having sex with his fiancé. However, Akane's dad likely wouldn't be thrilled to have his youngest daughter getting railed under his own roof – not that Ranma and Akane were doing _that_ on the alleged voice recorder, but from what it probably sounded like, well… it probably sounded bad enough on there that Soun would be upset and do something crazy like kick Ranma out of the house. Yes, Soun did his best to push their romance along but there was a thin line concerning what he might or might not find disrespectful.

Before he had any more time to think, Ranma was standing in front of Akane's door. He tapped his knuckles on it a couple times but there was no answer. The wind was howling eerily outside. He knocked again but nothing, so finally he decided to open it.

"Hey," he said to no one, because there was no one in Akane's room. "Akane?" she wasn't in there, unless she was hiding in the closet. He looked in the closet: not there. Lightning illuminated the entire room, sending the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

For a minute he stood there scratching his head, feeling kind of like an idiot. Ranma was setting all the candles down when there was a rolling of thunder, the house trembling beneath his feet. Out of nowhere a dull thrum of electricity hung in the air and with a strange buzz the entire house went dark. Someone somewhere downstairs screamed dramatically from the shock of it and Ranma looked out the wind-shook glass of the window, noting that the lights over the entire city, house by house were shutting off.

It was just as everyone had expected: the power went out.

Immediately Ranma made the conscious decision of making the perilous trek to find his one-true betrothed. 'Where could she have gone upstairs if not for her room?' he thought, leaving everything but two flashlights. 'She most likely just _wanted_ us to think she went to her room… she's gotta be hiding somewhere,'

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

Ranma had made his way around most of the house and still hadn't found Akane. The only places he hadn't really looked yet were the connected laundry and wash rooms downstairs – which he was five steps away from right then.

He made it to the door and slid it open with a light thud and Akane peered up at him under her arm, trying to shield her eyes from the blinding intrusion of his handheld light. She'd been sitting there, leaning on the wall but stood as he entered. "Ra-Ranma…?" He closed the door behind him and began slowly striding towards her.

"Don't look so surprised to see me," his ice-blue stare was as dark and stormy as the tempestuous atmosphere around him. Akane felt like she was the timid prey being hunted by the unforgiving beast in the night. This was why she'd been avoiding him at all costs.

"I'm _not_ surprised, I-I-I-" she was stammering the more near to her he got but she shook her head. "Alright, I'm a _little_ surprised but only because I didn't _want_ you to come find me." Akane wasn't very good at this. She'd sown her seeds and now she had to reap whatever had grown but now – when it counted – she was terrified of how much she'd like it, terrified of doing something reckless. "I didn't want you to come!" Ranma continued to smirk slyly as he gazed upon her, setting the flashlight on the washer.

"You're just mad at me _because_ you challenged me – face to face," he shifted himself completely in front of Akane. "And..." Very delicately, he let one of his long fingers skim the length of her forearm. "After teaching you a… _valuable_ lesson," When he got to her elbow he took it and reeled her in close."I've once again proved I'm _not_ a coward." Ranma leaned down and inhaled her soft hair, reaching up and sweeping his hand through the silky strands. "Damnit you smell so good," his body almost vibrated with pure need for her.

"Mff no, stop it," she begged, feeling the same and he ceased his movement, letting go of her hair. She was meagerly glancing up at him and he frowned at her, prodding his chin.

"I see how it is Akane. You're allowed to goad me on and compel me to... to _do_ things but when the tables are flipped, here you are – the _real_ coward."

"Oh please. I'm not stupid enough to fall for _that_, c'mon." Akane glowered, frustrated at how right he was. This was what she'd wanted, what she'd practically asked for. So why was she running away? She really _was_ a coward. Akane was _afraid_ to feel those good feelings. Was that natural? Ranma always seemed so scared before too, so where on Earth did this newfound confidence come from?

When she'd first provoked him, Akane hadn't thought he'd be so smooth and meticulous, so… _debonair_. It had made the throbbing ache between her thighs unbearable to take. Was Ranma finally getting in touch with his sexual side, the one she'd never seen before?

It dawned on Ranma that he was going about this _all_ wrong. He needed to start this over. He didn't want to cause another argument again, he wanted to…

"Akane, I…" he faltered, swallowing thickly. "I'm really sorry,"

This threw Akane for a loop. "_What_ are you sorry for?" she asked, unsure of his intentions and then he gently took her cheek in his palm, his eyes glistening with a serene sincerity.

"For not being decent to you, o-or _proper _about this from the beginning…" he wet his lips, repeating himself. "For not being _decent_…"

There was nothing Akane could say, for Ranma was looming down above, taking her by the waist and melding his mouth with hers for the very first time. Their union was instantly an earnest one, not at all as awkward as they thought it'd be. Ranma suckled on her bottom lip methodically, capturing a fistful of her bluish hair and Akane pressed herself forward, getting her body as close to him as humanly possible. He moved with her, swirling his tongue inside the sweet crevices of her mouth and Akane met him with the same eagerness, responding by diligently sweeping her tongue over his.

A minute later and Ranma had picked her up and put her on top of the dryer. There he stood in between Akane's knees. He gripped her by the hips, pulling her to the very edge of the machine with her legs hanging off. She could feel the friction of his lengthy, pulsating prick through his pants pushing right onto her heated core and the pig-tailed boy kept kissing her, grounding onto her slit over her sodden panties. She could have shrieked at the white-hot pleasure. The sensation of his rounded tip protruding roughly into her wet bundle of nerves was causing her to go weak. She settled for a dainty whimper, considering it was a full-house, a full-house that was unusually quiet since the electric shut off.

Ranma released her mouth and pressed his lips to her throat. He let his fingers brush her skirt all the way up to her hips, showing the front of her panties to him. "Mm Akane," he murmured into her ear and began circling her sensitive button with the pad of his thumb. She clutched Ranma's shoulder, wrapping one of her legs around him. With his dexterous digits he hooked the side of her undies, peeling them away and revealing her pretty pink muff. Akane was blushing and bashful, observing how his dark blue eyes widened at the sight of her. His fingers grazed the insides of her dripping folds and without warning, Ranma's head dipped below. He closed his eyes as he coarsely laved up her middle, drinking up her flowing juices and then flicked and spun his tongue around her sweet nub. Akane wailed out, almost crumbling from his calculated assault.

"Oh my – _shit_," she was sighing in anguished bliss and Ranma – still in between her legs – brought one hand up, covering her mouth with it in order to keep anyone from hearing.

"Shut _up_ Akane," he hummed right into her maidenhood, causing her entire body to quake and she almost couldn't follow the rules. She snatched up his onyx-black pigtail and rested her other hand on the nape of his neck, her one sock falling off her foot.

There was a hot lava building inside Akane, a yearning that oozed and threatened to spill over. This overwhelming need she'd never before known and instinctively, she felt it had to come to an end at once. Something was bound to give any second…

"Hello…?"

They heard a meek, worry-addled voice drift from outside the door and by the speed of sound, the couple stepped miles apart from each other, straightening out their clothes and pretending as if no illicit, clandestine activities had been taking place at all. Ranma took hold of the flashlight and pointed it at the door.

Dr. Tofu carefully stepped inside, lighting the way with his own device. He greeted them, not quite catching on to their shenanigans yet. "There you are. Is everything okay now between the both of you?" the brown-haired chiropractor questioned them.

Ranma chuckled. "Heh, I dunno. I guess that depends on your definition of okay doc," he replied snidely but shared a knowing look with Akane. Tofu let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh well…" he scratched the back of his head, glancing over at Akane who simply smiled in return.

"Don't worry Dr. Tofu," she told him. "Ranma and I, we uh, got in an argument this morning and he was just… _saying_ he was sorry," Tofu seemed to like that answer, but then kept staring at her expectantly, like he was waiting for more of an answer. "Oh, umm and I _accept_ his apology… this time." Akane finished and that must have been good enough for Tofu.

"Now that's great you two!" the guy proclaimed – loud, chipper and unafraid for anyone to listen. "You really are some good kids. Hey, come out to the living room with the rest of us! Genma and Soun want to play a drinking game in case it's the end of the world! I told them it wasn't the best idea to drink alcohol so many nights in a row but they never listen to me, do they?" Tofu was entirely oblivious to what went on, which Ranma and Akane were extremely pleased about.

They were being stupid, doing what they were doing right there in the open. Even if it was mostly dark in the house, it was still tactless and inappropriate. They should really be touching each other somewhere else, somewhere more _private_ where people couldn't hear them… but where?

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

**AN**: Okay that's the second installment of my Ranma/Akane fic. What do you think so far? I know the Longwang thing was a lot to take in (haha get it) but this is one of the first times I've taken a true whack at comedy so I'm probably pretty terrible at it. Please go easy on me lol I used google translate to see what Longwang translated to from Chinese to English and no lie, it said Dragon king so now you can see why I put that in there.

Also, sorry about Nabiki haha I don't even know what to do with her

Thank you so much to my followers and reviewers so far! You guys are all so lovely for that :0)


	3. Chapter Three

**AN**: Dude, the response I've gotten from you all came as a bit of a shock! I seriously cannot thank you lovelies enough for your kind words! I'm soo glad you guys find this entertaining even the slightest it is absolutely making my life worthwhile! Thank you so much. I hope you continue to like it.

I'm not sure about you guys but I prefer to imagine Ranma's voice as Seasons 1-3 Sarah Strange instead of the other seasons with Richard Cox, strictly because it's hard to listen to Richard Cox without just hearing Inuyasha, but that's just me. Sometimes I do though. It depends. Is it hard for anyone else to choose?

**Hurricane Love  
Chapter Three**  
-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

_Tendo Dojo_

"Sounds great… but uh, I'll be out in just a second," Ranma told Tofu, nodding over to the bathroom door, indicating he might have to go. "Oh and doc, I just wanted to say one more thing to Akane," he glanced sideways at her and she gave Tofu an expression that conveyed she'd like to have some privacy.

Tofu just smiled and said, "Yup! No problem, guys."

As the chiropractor receded from the laundry room – leaving the sliding door wide open – Ranma turned to Akane with seriousness in his demeanor. He whispered, "We have a big problem here I sort 'a forgot to mention,"

Akane lightly sniggered, "Oh yeah, like what? Is it the fact the power is out and we are surrounded by _idiots_, held hostage inside a small house with them while a _Typhoon_ rages outside?" She was understandably peeved after her and Ranma's moment had been ruined.

Ranma chuckled at her sarcasm. "Heh yeah that definitely _is_ part of the problem but…" he got lower, cupping his hand to her ear and told her very quietly, "Nabiki cornered me and said she _knows_, that she recorded what we did this morning and she's going to use it against us either for money or… well, she said she hasn't decided but she's _really_ aggravatin' me Akane,"

Akane let out an exasperated groan. "To be honest I expected this from her… but it'll be okay, Ranma. I'll just give her whatever she wants. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah but shouldn't it be? You're supposed to be her sister," Ranma admonished, very concerned about she and him being taken advantage of for the trillionth time. "She should be nicer to you. Doesn't it make you mad she doesn't even treat you how… how a _friend_ should?"

"Hm… interesting of you to say," said Akane, but in her mind she finished, '…when _you_ barely treat me like a friend, or a _fiancé_ for that matter.'

Well, that _was_ her reality until today. Something very sensual inside Ranma had awakened. He'd finally snapped.

The pig-tailed boy recapitulated, "You're her _sister_, and she shouldn't be extorting money from you. You'd think she would have grown outta it by now."

"Yeah, I know but really, it doesn't matter with Nabiki. Where she can scrounge up some yen, she will." Akane responded, shaking her head. "If you can actually come up with a plan to get us out of it then by all means… but if not then I don't see any other way to get her off our backs."

"Are you two fighting again?" questioned a dainty voice as a beam of light blinded them right in the eyes and they screamed, absolutely horrified.

"_Kasumi_!" shrieked Akane. She was embarrassed and feeling irritated, the blood once again rushing to her face. "You scared us,"

"Sorry," she replied, mostly unfazed as she came into the room. "Uncle Saotome fell over and splashed his beverage all _over_ our father," Kasumi began looking through the wardrobe of fresh linens and chose an extra robe for Soun.

"Aw jeez," Ranma huffed, never very amused with his pop's antics. "What'd he even fall over for?"

"Ukyo brought over _three_ whole batches of pork buns and-"

"_What_?" Akane cried, clearly annoyed that one of her rivals had arrived.

"Oh my god, did you just say pork buns?" Ranma's eyes turned into big hearts, his mouth watering at the thought of taking a bite and Akane crossed her arms, fuming.

"Yeah!" said Kasumi smiling but then, "However, I can't believe she braved this weather! It was honestly kind of stupid of her," Kasumi exclaimed as she began walking back to the door. "And then Uncle Saotome – being so hungry and all – _jumped_ for the buns, only to trip over the edge of the table, knock over his _cup_ and well,"

"…_being_ so _hungry_ and all?" Akane echoed, grabbing the flashlight and pointing it around to better see the room. "Oh please, we _just_ ate."

"Hey Akane, it's like I always say: a man's gotta _eat_." Ranma told her fiercely, arching one of his dark brows suggestively at her and Akane blushed, looking away.

"P-chan's back too, Akane!" said Kasumi as she turned the dark corner.

"P-chan…!?" she squealed, similar to a baby-piglet and belted from the room.

"Damnit, she is so un-cute…" Ranma grumbled, glaring down at the floor but when he peered back up his expression had softened, lips curved into a genuine smile.

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

"Did P-chan come with you, Ukyo?" Akane asked the okonomiyaki expert chef who was sitting cross-legged with the baby pig on her lap. She sat beside her, trying not to show her jealousy over her beloved pet being coddled by another.

Ukyo nodded her head, seemingly delighted to have P-chan in her arms. "Actually I found him walking around outside," she told Akane, and Ukyo was perfectly aware of who the piglet really was but she wasn't going to say anything about that to the Tendo dojo heiress. "He was absolutely miserable… but see him now? He's so happy and warm!" P-chan jovially oinked at that.

"That's because he's back in the comfort of his real home!" Akane responded with true creed in her voice and then she mumbled more to herself, "I don't understand why he runs off all the time…"

Ranma observed how Akane was glowering at his now _ex_-fiancé in that very instance and he cringed, finally remembering his enlightening conversation with Ukyo in the wee hours of the morning. He should have _told_ Akane about that. He was an idiot.

Ukyo and Akane had gotten friendlier with each other over the years, even more so since recently but still, he should have mentioned it to his girl earlier. _Yes_, his girl… Right then he vouched that when he got the chance, he'd do his best to explain to her what Ukyo told him.

Just then, P-chan twisted out of Ukyo's hands and made Akane really happy by hopping right into hers instead. "I missed you _so_ much!" she said to her tiny piggy, giving him a big hug and kiss on the nose and both Ranma and Ukyo frowned, crossing their arms in dismay.

'I want to tell her _so_ bad,' Ranma thought. '…but I just can't.' Ryoga was his friend and Akane would be _furious_ to know that this entire time it was really the Lost Boy cuddled against her soft body. She'd almost found out that one particular time, been _so_ close to the truth that'd been laid so plainly right before her eyes. I mean, c'mon how hard was it for her to see the facts?

Ranma wished Ryoga had come out with it, had obtained enough balls to tell her he was really P-chan. He didn't want to have to carry this burden of a secret with him anymore but Ranma figured that maybe this was just his true punishment for pissing off Ryoga so much that the guy followed him all the way to China in the first place.

Shouldn't Akane come before Ryoga though? She was to be his _wife_... What would be more honorable of him? This was what was stumping Ranma as everyone started pouring drinks, cracking open bottles or cans and dealing out playing cards in the candlelight.

Later on the majority of them were slightly buzzed – with the exception of Tofu and Kasumi (they weren't much for drinking booze) and Ukyo asked Akane if she'd accompany her to the bathroom. It had Ranma thinking how just maybe he wouldn't have to be the one to spill the beans about Ukyo pledging her support of their engagement.

As Akane re-entered the laundry room she remembered how heatedly Rama had kissed her right there in the dim-lit dark, how he'd effortlessly lifted her to sit on the dryer and held her body so close to his. She absolutely loved the feel of his solid hardness grinding on her through his pants, his tip protruding into her over her sodden panties. His ragged, lustful breathing as he kissed her throat and hungrily eyed her bare womanhood… fuck she'd never forget that. The way his soft mouth felt against the aching crevices of her womanhood, how he drank in her flowing wetness and drummed on her sensitive button with his tongue … she was almost to the peak of something she never felt before, something _amazing_.

She _really_ wanted him to do that again.

"So is there something you wanted Ukyo?" Akane asked her. "I know you by now, and you're not exactly the type to need a bathroom buddy,"

Ukyo chuckled. "You're not wrong about that Akane and yes, I brought you in here for a reason,"

Now Akane sneered, lightly snickering. Recently she'd been on the mark, correct with her first guesses and instincts. She was realizing it was time to really start trusting her intuitions. "Alright well, out with it then. What do you want to tell me?" She tried not to let herself get upset about anything when she didn't know the answer yet. Unfortunately it was hard to trust intuition when Akane's logic almost always immediately jumped to conclusions.

"I had Ranma over for breakfast this morning,"

"You _what_?!" screeched Akane.

"I'd asked him to come over, only because I…" Ukyo was fidgeting with her fingers, nervous to confess even though it was in Akane's favor. Once she did this, it would be over with Ranma after all and despite years of pining for her best friend – the pigtailed boy – and always getting rejected, in the end Ukyo was finally ready to move on. "I thought about things and have decided to give you and Ranma my full blessing to wed each other," Akane's mouth fell open wide. Ukyo's eyes twinkled with despondent grief. "I'm done chasing after someone who doesn't feel the same way about me. That's why I asked Ranma to come talk. I told him I… I give up."

Akane had never felt so relieved to hear something, almost as relieved as she'd feel when Shampoo leaves Japan for good... Regardless, a piece of her heart stung for Ukyo. She understood – to an extent – how Ukyo might be feeling.

"Besides," the brunette chef continued. "There's somebody else I have my eye on…"

"Really?" asked Akane, elated. "Who is it? I mean, you don't have to tell me," she felt overly excited about this entire conversation. Suddenly the door of the washroom slid open and out stepped Ryoga. "Oh hey Ryoga, where'd you come from?"

"S-Sorry I had to use your bathroom Akane, I-I uh," Ryoga stammered but even still, his demeanor seemed tremendously more cool and casual than he ever usually was as he explained his elaborate lie to an unknowing Akane. "I've been out there walking for _days_, just trying to get b-back to Furinkan. I was caught out there, in the storm and thankfully I'd happened upon the dojo. I'd hoped you wouldn't mind but after being out there in that mess I really needed to clean myself up... you know, so I didn't spread mud-water around your house and everything."

Ryoga was actually _with_ Ukyo when she decided on her mission to deliver the food. He decided to help out but boy, did he feel like a dummy. He would have been fine in the storm, seeing as how he had his wide umbrella but the wind was _really_ bad. It'd been hard to avoid getting wet but _then_ it got worse because he'd stomped in a deep puddle and absolutely drenched himself.

Thankfully, Ukyo managed to somehow foresee the catastrophe and save the platter of buns he'd been carrying before he plummeted his foot straight to the center of the Earth. Naturally, he'd become his pig-self. He'd been reduced to tears but Ukyo had taken really, really great care of him. Ryoga often liked the softer side of the brunette. At the time he remembered thinking how he definitely wouldn't mind if she'd like to be nicer to him. He knew she didn't like him much but… she _was_ really cute.

"Alright," Akane replied, smiling. "I completely understand! Are you okay? Is there anything else we can get for you?"

"I appreciate you asking me Akane, thank you." said Ryoga, glad she fell for his fake story but still feeling forever terrible he had no guts to come clean. "The Tendo's are too good to me but I feel great now after taking a bath!"

"I brought _pork_ buns," Ukyo was winking and giving the Lost Boy a come-hither look. "In case you're hungry, sugar." Ryoga's cheeks pinked, timid as always but his smirk was curling higher, showcasing his sharp canine tooth.

"Thanks Ucchan," he responded, appearing to be very attracted to the girl toying with her long chestnut hair.

This interaction was astonishing to Akane. 'Since when does Ryoga call her Ucchan? They've never been _this_ informal. Are they… close? It wouldn't be a bad match actually, no not at all,' she thought as she assessed the way the two were gazing at each other.

Ukyo was _totally_ flirting with him, fawning at him with her doe eyes, just like she always did with Ranma. It'd always, _always_ been Ranma but now… Ryoga _must_ be who Ukyo was just telling her about.

Well, that was good… _really_ good. Akane would be extremely happy for them if Ryoga and Ukyo got together. For some reason, their union made sense. It never would have used to though. Ukyo had always despised and made fun of Ryoga's terrible sense of direction (well to be fair, _everyone_ did), not to mention his sensitive heart. Perhaps she had changed her mind?

They were all older now and dare she say becoming a smidge more mature? Were they what they called, "coming of age"? Were they finally transforming and opening up to their more provocative sides? When it came down to it, they were _really_ just a bunch of love-drunk, horny young adults, weren't they?

Akane and Ukyo went back out to the living room with their newcomer trailing behind.

"Ryoga!" several of them had peeped at the acknowledgment of his presence. Ranma was wondering how P-chan could have possibly disappeared without him noticing.

"Oh hey, how'd you get here, pork butt?" Ranma stood, hiccupping. He'd happened to down yet another entire whiskey drink – finding them to taste a little _too_ good tonight – and was getting himself rather toasted.

"I'm j-just here," Ryoga spat nervously. "Seeking shelter,"

Akane completely disregarded Ranma's pig-innuendo and ran to his side, hindering him from pouring another glass. "Ranma don't you think you should slow down maybe? I mean, you're slurring your speech and everything,"

Ranma chuckled heartily, about to object but when he saw how sincerely worried she was he said, "Maybe you're right, Akane. Here," he handed her his half-full beverage. "Why don't you have it instead? You only had, what… _one_ can of that girly malt liquor? That was nothin', so go on and try this."

"Oh okay," Akane just agreed with him, gladly avoiding any conflict with her mildly drunken fiancé. It was better that she drink it, rather than him anyway.

"So now what game should we play?" asked Ukyo, sitting down and passing Ryoga a plate with a few buns on it. Ryoga appreciatively ate up the filling morsels.

"I wish I actually knew some good ones," responded Akane, taking a seat with everybody else and Ranma followed suit.

"Hm…" Nabiki hummed, tapping her chin with her index and thinking of a positively lethal idea. "Well, there is this _one_ game I learned from going to those couple of wild parties I went to with my study group up at Uni," she began shuffling the deck of cards and then spreading them around in the middle of their circle.

"This sounds like it might be fun," said Ukyo, turning to Ryoga and he smiled back at her, ruffling the front of his hair bashfully.

"Haha, here we go," there was mirthful sparkle in Ranma's eyes. "Is this a drinking game?"

"Of course," Nabiki replied. Akane palmed her own forehead. She'd just convinced Ranma _not_ to drink alcohol so soon. "It's called Kings, and we each take turns picking a card. Each card has a different meaning depending on only the numbers or if it's a Queen, Jack, Ace, etc. It's actually pretty simple," out from her nearby backpack she plucked a chart with every card's meaning. "This will be extremely helpful for us to refer to,"

"Goodness me," Kasumi interjected. "You know Nabiki; I just really don't think we're going to be able to play that sort of game tonight," she told her, gazing over at her husband. Tofu rubbed the fog from his glasses with the sleeve of his haori, and surprisingly enough was able to manage giving his forever-love an expectant look. It seemed that Tofu Ono wanted his bride of now five months to say something to her family. Kasumi nodded at him, taking a deep breath. "I do have an announcement to make everybody."

This got the attention of the entire room. Politely, they all waited for the dramatic pause to end.

"Father dearest, Nabiki and Akane my sisters," she grabbed hold of her two younger sister's hands and then made her way over to Soun's side. "Well… we're going to have a baby!"

Soun instantly had big, wet tears cascading down his cheeks. "Kasumi my _beautiful_ girl, is it true!?"

"Yes father!" said Kasumi excitedly. Soun let out a jovial, pleased cry of satisfaction and threw his arms around his eldest daughter.

"Thank you, thank you," he chanted to his trusted gods as she stroked his long dark hair comfortingly.

Akane and Nabiki were just as happy as their father, only they weren't shedding any tears. "Congrats sis, I'm really happy for you guys," Nabiki told Kasumi and then to her husband, "Dr. Tofu, you must be _ecstatic_,"

"I am, truly. Thank you Nabiki." The chiropractor replied humbly. Nabiki appeared to be impressed with his clear-cut answer.

"Congratulations to both of you!" Akane exclaimed, also giving her sister a huge hug. "I'm so excited to have a little munchkin running around!"

"Me too Akane!" agreed Kasumi whole-heartedly.

Just then, Genma was in Ranma's face. "You know what this means, don't 'cha boy?"

"Uh, well… yeah, I know what it means when someone's gonna have a baby if _that's_ what you're asking." Ranma wasn't sure what his pops was trying to say.

"No, no son. That is _not_ what I'm asking."

"What _are_ you asking then?" questioned Ranma quickly. He started feeling himself getting angry. "Hurry up and tell me, or I'll turn your big, fat ass into a panda,"

"Do you forget that I enjoy being a big panda sometimes, Ranma?" the Saotome patriarch countered. "I wouldn't mind being one right now, that way I wouldn't even have to talk at all!"

"Heh… yeah, yeah whatever old man," muttered Ranma, looking away from the irritating geezer and he decidedly focused his eyes on something sweeter. Akane was laughing with the girls and the sound of her was magnificent. "I really don't care if you talk, or if you _don't_. Matter of fact, I'd rather you don't."

Ranma grabbed a large cup of ice-water from the table and was about to splash it all over the man but Soun stopped him.

"Wait Ranma, perhaps you should give your ol' dad here a listen," he clapped his lifelong friend on the back. "You may find what he has to say very important son."

"Hmph," the pig-tailed boy harrumphed. He'd already had enough of this. He wanted to join back in the game but he sighed and said, "Alright then pops, my ears are wide open."

Unfortunately, by now everyone was tuning in to their roundabout discussion.

"Good, because listen well boy," Genma clutched the front of Ranma's white tank top.

"Hey, watch the shirt! Don't stretch the damn thing,"

Genma growled impatiently, taking the glass of ice-water and splashing it over the younger man.

"Urgh!" snarled Ranma, who was now a petite girl with ginormous breasts. "_Seriously_…? What the hell did 'ja do that for?" she could have cried.

"Ranma, if you don't get your whip 'a crackin', things for us could go sour very soon."

"Oh yeah?" asked Ranma. "And how is that?"

"If Kasumi's baby turns out to be a boy, he'll have more of a claim to the dojo than you and Akane's heir. If her baby is a girl, well she could _still_ have a claim because she'd be older than your children."

"Come _on_, pops!" groaned the pig-tailed girl. Her face was red-hot, becoming increasingly flustered from this conversation by the minute. "What are you saying? That we… that we should-"

"Get married and try to have a baby immediately," Genma finished. Soun was standing beside him, apparently routing for his overly-gluttonous friend.

"We-We ain't even finished school yet, ya know!" Ranma reminded them haughtily.

"Graduation _is_ this upcoming week," Nabiki chimed as she and Akane entered into the huddle.

"Really daddy?" clipped Akane. "What is this, the middle ages?"

"I'm sorry Akane, but this is what's best for the dojo. It's what's best for Anything Goes martial arts."

"Honestly, it's like we're the kings and queens of Great Britain or something," Akane seethed, completely unsettled.

"The kings and queens of martial arts Japan!" roared Genma.

Before anyone else could say anything, Kasumi and Tofu cut into the circle. Ryoga and Ukyo wisely stood behind.

"Ahem, but daddy?" began Kasumi, clearing her throat. "Shouldn't my husband and I have more of a say in what's best for our baby?" Soun blanched, his expression that of surprise. "What if our baby doesn't even want to be a martial artist?"

"Why yes, of course my dear. You _are_ right about that," replied Soun, feeling foolish. "We can't simply force the youngster to do anything they truly don't want to do."

"I forced my kid to," Genma mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah and how did that work out for you?" retorted Ranma, not expecting an answer. She got none.

Akane gazed over at her oldest sister with saddened eyes. "What if they _do_ want to be a martial artist Kasumi? Would you let them take over the dojo?"

"I-I really don't think I'd be able to watch that happen, Akane." Kasumi told her earnestly and the chiropractor affectionately wrapped his arm around her waist in a hug. Everybody was shocked at his sudden confidence in front of them all.

"Besides, I've always dreamed my heir would follow in his own dad's footsteps and join me at my well-established family practice." Tofu added in. He was clearly so proud to be leading the life he led.

"I just _love_ that idea!" exclaimed his happy wife.

Sweat-drops fell from Soun and Genma's heads.

"If that's what's meant to be then…" Soun turned to his blue-haired daughter and her fiancé. "Akane, Ranma – I guess I won't force you to get married as soon as possible but still… it is most _deeply_ suggested. Make your current choices at your own peril."

Ranma stared awkwardly at his bride-to-be, who was timidly holding her knuckles up to her lips in trepidation. He felt bad he had to be a girl in this instance but that's just how funny life could be sometimes. He knew Akane didn't mind him as a girl too much. She actually liked him like this occasionally… which Ranma didn't think bothered him much either.

Still, he was inherently a _man_, one with some real needs. Shit, he'd marry Akane tomorrow. Did she know that? Initially he'd wanted to wait, to drag this out as long as possible to protect his pride but maybe that wasn't the best option. This was _his_ and Akane's future. What _did_ Akane want?

-~-~-~-~-~.~-~-~-~-~-

**AN**: Phew! What'd you think? I know there wasn't any good smut in this chapter but we had to have _some_ type of plot-progression. Hey, I didn't even know there was going to be a plot. I just wanted to make Rumiko Takahashi's characters do naughty things with each other and now we have this rubbish multi-chapter fic.

**Next time**: everyone's gonna play the card game, but don't worry you guys won't have to wait long until Ranma and Akane get some more well-deserved privacy. Will Akane ever realize that Ryoga is P-chan? Also, will Ryoga and Ukyo get closer together? What does Nabiki hope to accomplish with this trivial game?


	4. Chapter Four

**AN**: First of all, I apologize for the delay of an update. I hope this chapter finds you well – it took me a long time to figure out how I wanted to go about with this scene but finally, some ideas just came to me so I'm jumping on this opportunity to utilize my sudden inspiration.

I know there were some concerns this fic would turn into a marriage fic but fear not, that trope is definitely something I'm not dying to dip into and I wasn't planning on it anytime soon.

**Hurricane Love  
Chapter Four**  
-o-

_Tendo Dojo_

Premature marriage and baby-making shenanigans aside, Ukyo, Ryoga, Nabiki, Akane and Ranma in his girl-form sat together in a circle to play the drinking game – the strange one Nabiki learned from her "wild parties" at the university she attended.

Once Kasumi and Dr. Tofu bid their goodnights and went upstairs to Kasumi's old bedroom, Soun and Genma left the party as well, retreating drunkenly to their own rooms and muttering and stuttering dismally the whole way there.

"_So_ glad the old man went to bed, good riddance - I can't _stand_ having him around here all the time," Ranma was rambling into his glass indignantly. "He's the worst," shaking his head, everyone in their little group actually felt bad for him.

"I don't know _how_ you grew up dealing with that," Ukyo said crossly, reliving the bad memories of Genma's abandonment when she was only six. Genma had promised her Ranma's hand in marriage and when the moment arose, he'd swiftly escaped with her father's okonomiyaki cart and left her behind with ten years of pain and insecurity. Ukyo was able to imagine all the horrors Ranma was forced to go through directly with the man as a father.

"It sucked," replied Ranma whole-heartedly. "I mean, obviously some of it was beneficial – I wouldn't be as strong as I am without the rough lifestyle we led but that doesn't mean I don't wish it'd been easier," Ukyo and Ryoga nodded in understanding.

Nabiki sighed with desperation, "Alright, alright – enough of the pity party, let's get to the game. I'll draw first," she picked up one from the deck that surrounded the twenty-four ounce beer can in the middle of their circle. "Oooh, an eight! Eight is for mates. That means I have to pick a mate to drink with me every time either one of us goes," she referred to the helpful chart she'd had with her. "In which case, I pick Ranma!" she gave him and Akane an evil wink before taking a sip and as Akane fumed in anger Ranma seemed unperturbed, also sipping from his drink and trying to pretend Nabiki really wasn't pissing him off as much as she was.

"Whatever," he grumbled in his squeakier, female voice and not looking Nabiki in the eye. "Akane, your turn," he just wanted to get the game over with at this point. He wanted to get more time alone with his fiancé if it was the last thing he did. Of course, he'd like to get a pot boiling on the stove shortly so he could turn into his normal, boy self before they got that far.

Akane did as suggested and picked up a card. It was a four of clovers. Before deciding to say it out-loud she cast a quick glance to the chart Nabiki was holding for her to read. "Floor…? What does that-"

"Four is floor!" Nabiki cried and smacked her hand to the carpet beneath her. "Last one's a rotten egg,"

Ukyo followed suit, putting her hand on the floor. "I feel like I should be offended by that," Nabiki snickered and Akane and Ranma both put their hands down on the carpet before Ryoga could.

"Ah! Damnit!" Ryoga was seething, the last one to reach the floor.

"Okay Ryoga – drink," Nabiki stated simply, taking a big gulp of her own beverage.

"Why are _you_ drinking?" asked Akane curiously.

Nabiki shrugged, "Oh, I just felt like it,"

"Is that allowed?" Ryoga wondered.

The older girl was rolling her eyes, "What do you _mean_ is that allowed? Of course it's allowed, you can still drink whenever you want to. I do anyway,"

"I thought Ranma was your mate? Doesn't that mean he has to drink?" questioned Ryoga.

"I guess not,"

'Why was everyone so _weird_?_'_ Nabiki thought internally. 'My cool friends from Uni would feel so embarrassed to know I'm acquainted with these bird-for-brains,'

Ranma drew his card – it was the ace of hearts. "What does the ace mean?"

Nabiki pointed to the chart, "Waterfall,"

"What the heck is waterfall?" he queried, unamused.

"We have to chug," she stated simply and Akane groaned. "One by one, we all start drinking from our glass and we can only stop when the person before us does,"

"Okay, ready then?" Ranma replied in haste and pressed his cup to his lips. Everyone around him did the same. "Go," he began drinking, Ryoga going next. Ukyo followed after him and then Nabiki, when last Akane started gulping. Once it reached Akane, Ranma ceased his drinking which caused Ryoga to stop.

Ukyo paused soon after but Nabiki kept going and going. Akane was almost choking on her own drink by the time Nabiki reached the bottom of her glass. Nabiki giggled at her sister's struggles, "Sorry Akane, I just wanted to finish my drink so I could refill,"

"Ugh! You know, I _really_ should have expected that from you," Akane spat back, reminded of the blackmail Nabiki was currently, secretly putting her and Ranma through.

"Lighten _up_ Akane," Nabiki chided. "You're gonna be fine – besides, you could really use some _liquid courage_ for later on with Ranma, wouldn't you say?"

Akane's cheeks flushed pink, throwing a random but empty, plastic cup at her. "Shut up, Nabiki! Or I'm quitting the game and going to bed right now," Nabiki rolled her eyes again and dodged the empty cup like it was nothing. She was topping off her glass with some Sprite yet she shut her mouth all the same.

Ryoga and Ukyo shared befuddled glances, trying not to let the awkwardness choking the atmosphere get to them. Ranma noticed their exchange, blushing himself and he cleared his throat, "Ryoga? Pick a card, _please_,"

Ryoga, as nonchalant as he could, drew a card. It was a jack of spades. "A jack! What's a jack for?"

"_Categories_," Nabiki exclaimed in a sing-song voice, feeling more excited. "You have to pick a category, so like animals, or food, or like I don't know, colors right? Then we take turns as fast as we can, saying something that pertains to the chosen category until someone can't come up with an answer,"

"Jeez, that could go on forever," Ranma bemoaned and realizing he'd be last to answer, quickly got up to set the kettle on the stove so he could turn back into a male. "I'm boiling some water,"

Ryoga looked thoughtful for a moment, tapping his chin. "What'll it be, sugar?" asked Ukyo sweetly.

"Battle moves and fighting-styles!" the boy with the headband pumped his fist in the air enthusiastically. Nabiki's smile quickly faded into a frown.

"Good one!" Ranma yelled from the kitchen.

"Lovely," Nabiki mumbled. "Ukyo starts,"

Ukyo was grinning brightly, "The Batter Dragon – one of my personal favorites,"

Everybody turned to wait for Nabiki. "Akane's wooden mallet,"

"Oh, c'mon," Akane was almost laughing. "That is literally what_ I_ was going to say, ugh,"

As Ranma – who was still a girl – returned he could be heard muttering under his breath, "That's not a battle move, that's just abuse," but he was resolutely ignored.

Akane had come up with something else, "Rama's Cat-Fu,"

"Hate that one," he replied, taking his seat. "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire,"

Ryoga's turn, "Lion-Roaring Bullet," a little canine was poking out from his smug grin.

"Tempura flash," Ukyo said just as proudly as Ryoga.

The room fell silent as Nabiki paused, not answering. "I'm bored of this one, I give up," and then she was drinking from her cup, not even caring to realize when Ranma failed to be her drinking mate. "Ukyo?"

The expert chef picked up a random card.

Ranma was thinking, 'Nabiki, the brat, just doesn't want to admit she doesn't know any real moves,'

"It's a ten of clovers," Ukyo announced; her brows were raised, unenthused with the middle Tendo sister. Nabiki's face lit up, however.

"Never have I ever," she explained to them the details of the game-within-the-game – as Ryoga had called it – and Ukyo began. They all held up three fingers in anticipation.

"Never have I ever, uh… been black-out drunk," the chef said.

Ryoga and Ranma set down a finger immediately, which wasn't surprising but what was surprising was that Nabiki hadn't put a finger down, which meant _she'd_ never been so drunk she'd blacked-out.

"I'm shocked, honestly," Akane stated.

"Yeah," added Ranma, "Especially with all the _less than savory_ activity she gets up to,"

"Careful Ranma," Nabiki spewed with disdain. "No amount of yen can make up for your disrespect,"

"Calling the kettle-black, are we Nabiki?" clipped Ranma and funnily enough, the kettle on the stove was suddenly whistling. He rose to fetch it and Nabiki, stewing in her anger, waited patiently for him to return before she went on with the game.

Ranma, now a man and toweling himself off, rejoined the group.

Nabiki cleared her throat, "Never have I ever given oral to another person – believe it or not,"

For some reason he couldn't place, Ranma was sure she was lying.

"Na-Nabiki!" Akane growled, red-faced. Did her sister somehow know about what she and Ranma did in the laundry room? There could have been no way she did, right? Why did it seem like Nabiki always knew _everything_ that went on around here, the sneaky demon?

"Chill out Akane, would'ja?" Nabiki recoiled, her eyes snake-like slits in the darkness. "Quit chastising me, it's seriously getting annoying. This is _supposed_ to be fun,"

"Well, it's not," she grumbled, peering over at Ranma who, attempting to be inconspicuous set down another finger and drank. Akane's heart was aflutter as she gazed over at Ukyo and Ryoga who didn't look vexed in the least by the revelation.

Nobody else put a finger down and Nabiki was the only one bothered.

"Since we're all for airing each other's _dirty laundry_ right now," began Akane, unabashed, "Never have I ever had full-on sex, hmph," she huffed, knowing full well Nabiki would have to set down a digit.

She did, and everybody peered around wearily but no one else had apparently lost their virginities. "That's why this isn't fun," snarled Nabiki. "I'm playing with a bunch of _virgins_, ugh," she stood, haughtily throwing the chart on the floor and knocking back the last of her drink. Nabiki was straight sloshed. "I quit, go on with your boring, unintellectual lives,"

"Hey!" they all yelped defensively but without another word Nabiki snatched up a candle to light her way and headed up the stairs to her room, disappearing. Ryoga and Ukyo both sighed, exasperated but relieved.

"I don't know _what_ her fucking problem is," Ranma ground-out furiously. He felt Akane's soft hand on his bare arm and he gazed down in the dark, catching sight of her charming, shining eyes.

"It's alright," she tried gently. "Now we don't have to play that stupid game,"

"It was fun at first," Ukyo stated and the Lost Boy nodded.

"Yeah I didn't mind the game, it's who ya play with I guess," he agreed, shrugging and sloshing around his drink. "I don't really care for this liquor shit – can I have that beer there?" Ryoga pointed to the center where almost an entire deck of cards still remained around it.

"Go for it," Akane told him. "I'm tired of drinking, aren't you Ranma?"

"Definitely," he sighed. "I think I'm gonna call it a night. Do you… want me to walk you up to your room Akane?" Ranma was attempting not to appear so guilty, to appear like he wasn't so totally about to ravage Akane's body – if he was lucky, that is.

"Uh… sure," she replied timidly and turning to the other two, she said, "You're welcome to make yourselves comfortable here in the living room. You know where the extra blankets are, right? In the laundry room," she stood and Ranma followed, shutting the sliding door behind them.

Once in the hallway, Akane faced Ranma; inches away, as quiet as a mouse.

"You don't really want to go to sleep, do you?" she cooed coyly, a bashful smile gracing her lips and Ranma instinctively felt the need to get closer to her. He brushed the silky strands of her hair away and dipped forward.

Akane shuddered – his voice was gruff and hot against her ear, "Not a fucking chance,"

Instantly her legs buckled; she tumbled straight into his arms and he held her, running his hands along her back comfortingly. "I… let's not go to my room. They'll hear," she was whispering, clutching at the material of his shirt.

"_Where_?"

"Dojo,"

The dojo would be perfect – no one would hear them over the howling wind and thundering rain.

_The rain_…

"But it's raining. I'd have to put another kettle-"

"No," she interjected, pointing to an extra-large black umbrella in the umbrella stand.

"When the hell did we get an umbrella stand?"

"I think Kasumi brought it over for us the other weekend,"

"Ah," he said. "Alright cool," there was an awkward pause that had their mind's reeling before Ranma spoke up again, "You ready? We're gonna go out the back door," Akane nodded, her small frame momentarily leaving him to retrieve the black umbrella before they hastily but as silently as possible, snuck down to the back end of the house.

-o-

**AN**: This was not as long as I wanted it to be. I wanted to get to the good stuff but I thought since I haven't updated in foreverrrr that I really needed to just get this little chunk out there so that you know I do still really care about this story – I care about all my stories! Your support has been so appreciated it means everything to me, I love you guys. I hope you continue to follow the fic. I'll be typing out another chapter here as soon as I can. Let me know if you liked this. I didn't want to skip over the kings-game (the rules for this game vary from place to place across the globe so please don't flame me if the rules I did here were different than what you've played). I wanted a bit of drama so there it was. Enough of Nabiki though, I want romance and smut. Have a great week everyone, cheers!


	5. Chapter Five

**AN**: Look, I'm an idiot and I totally forgot you're not supposed to bring a freaking umbrella with you into a storm (or be in a storm at all) like how stupid was I? Hahaha just pretend like the natural laws of physics as well as chemistry don't exist because clearly I don't know my shit haha do not call me if you need help during a storm because obviously I'm useless. It's freaking Ranma ½ though so I believe we can all agree that some pretty unexplainable, fantastical shit happens in that show already so just work with me here lol

Here is finally some smut, smut you've all been patiently waiting for. I think it might've turned slightly fluffy too, so I hope that's not a bother but I'm really happy with how this turned out, so please leave a review to let me know if you like how this chapter turned out!

**Hurricane Love  
Chapter Five**  
-o-

_Tendo Dojo_

If Hurricane Longwang's winds and rain hadn't been blustering so ferociously, the household members inside the Tendo residence would have surely heard the simpering giggles of two young rogues sidling their way through the storm and into the empty warmth of the dojo.

It was pitch-black with only the occasional lightning bolt to illuminate their surroundings and Akane peered around somewhat worriedly. Yet what she was mostly nervous about, obviously, was finally being alone with Ranma. This was unlike anything before, unlike who they once were. This was calculated, planned – different from their earlier encounters that day seeing as those instances were much more spontaneous.

They'd shared whispered words; they'd agreed to be here, that this was what they wanted – how far they'd actually go, how much they would do and share this night, she didn't know but… she was willing to see where it took them.

"Forgot a flashlight, of course," Akane's chest was heaving, her hair was drenched, sopping up her shoulders. She'd forced Ranma to use the entire umbrella for himself so he would have less of a chance of turning back into a girl.

She wouldn't admit it to a single soul (not that everyone didn't already think it), but Akane _did_ find women attractive. Ranma was notably adorable in both his male and female forms and she cared for him no matter his gender but for this moment, she needed _him_, she needed Ranma to be a man. In any case, Ranma himself most likely preferred it like this.

When he spoke it was softly, calm. "Our eyes will adjust," he'd peeled off his white shirt and placed his shoes aside, leaning against the wall-adjacent. Akane simply stood where she was, her savage heart threatening to blast out her ribcage. Her face felt so hot, her breathing ragged; she couldn't believe Ranma had become the sensual, practically affectionate person he was today, standing right in front of her. "Come 'ere," His sharp, sapphire eyes gleamed like shining knives, cutting through the darkness and penetrating her bones. He was just so… so _cool_.

Slowly – and trying not to be her usually very clumsy, and now mildly drunk-self – Akane tip-toed out of her shoes and stepped closer and closer to him until she could feel Ranma's warm, chiseled abdomen beneath her outstretched fingertips. She shivered and his large hands gently grabbed her waist on instinct, no sign yet of the spineless boy who just the other week said he couldn't even stand to look at her. Akane didn't want to make a fuss about _that_ mundane incident but she'd still felt resentful. Clearly, he hadn't been telling the truth for it seemed now he couldn't look away.

Akane had been in the living room; she'd fallen asleep on the couch as she was often prone to and when she'd awakened, there was Ranma in the doorway between the living room and dining room. He was smirking handsomely and she remembered feeling like she was in some kind of heaven. That is until she felt drool dribbling down her chin and as she sat up she'd wiped it with her sleeve. Ranma had sniggered meanly at her, "So boyish, god I can't even stand to look at you," and it was so casual when he'd dropped it, like pure ice. Akane felt completely frozen inside that night because of it. She'd since forgotten his words – Ranma was almost _always_ mean, it was nothing new but suddenly that specific statement was ricocheting against the walls of her mind like a wild, trapped bullet.

"Can't stand to look at me, huh?" she poked coquettishly and Ranma remained silent. His brows were furrowed, unable to comprehend what she was talking about. "You know, because that's what you said last week right? That I'm so boyish you can't even stand to look at me?"

Akane wasn't yelling, she was plainly communicating which was so totally unlike her but regardless he couldn't and he _wouldn't_ fault her for that. He was definitely guilty of what she was saying but he had most certainly been kidding. He was stupid though – Akane never took a joke well and yes, he liked to press her buttons but the pathetic truth of it, the real reason he'd said what he said was so she wouldn't notice how blatantly he'd been checking her out. Just like that very morning, before this all began, he'd been leering at her like a lecherous fool and at the time he'd felt sure she would have caught him if he hadn't said something to deter her.

"Yes, I remember it well…" he drawled lowly, a billion things running in his brain but only one good, solid solution kept forming at the forefront, one genuine answer he could give that hopefully wouldn't make him seem like such a creep. He took a deep breath, attempting not to stutter as he spoke, "And, and it's true," a pained gasp escaped Akane and now hurt, she started wriggling away. Ranma held her back to him, struggling to keep her there. "Akane hey, sometimes I really _can't_ stand looking at you but don't you understand why, you – _stop_ trying to get away, 'Kane I'm telling you, I can't stand lookin' atcha fer too long cuz, cuz I _like_ it too much," the rain-sodden girl in his arms ceased her wriggling at once, woeful big eyes gazing up at him through the blackened blanket of cascading shadows. Now he was getting somewhere, "I… I-" but damnit he was losing it – he took another deep breath, fully surrendering himself. "I like _you_ too much."

Akane's breath hitched in her throat, her thighs trembling beneath her. She pressed herself into Ranma's hard frame, clutching at his coiled arms to gain some sense of balance. "You… you do?" she sputtered disbelievingly and Ranma chuckled.

"You heard me," he countered playfully, "Damnit Akane, you _know_ I do," she didn't say anything, couldn't. She'd always wanted Ranma to be this way, had always known this was who he was underneath the pride, underneath his elusive and reserved exterior. "After all this time, after what we did today, alone together I… you should know by now I didn't mean what I said, I-"

"Mm, stop talking," Akane mumbled, nuzzling her cold nose along the warm skin of his neck.

"What?"

"I said," her open mouth skimmed against his throat, leaving a wet kiss just by his timorously bobbing Adam's apple. "Stop…" another sweet kiss to his cutting jaw, she was on her toes, "Talking," as their lips met the waves were crashing down on them; a riptide of cresting and pulling. Each bend of the cheek, each turn of the head blended forth with harmonic tandem.

Ranma's entire body hummed eagerly; he completely melded with Akane, turning her about and pushing her into the wall behind them. His mouth never left hers. Akane's fingers surreptitiously swept along his fevered flesh, gingerly over his shoulders back down his chest and across his lower spine. It'd sent a surge of tingles needling through his nerve-endings.

Akane's touch was unlike anything else he'd ever felt – Ranma was over the moon, he felt high. It was surreal, hazy like a dream. He wanted more, so much more. Besides their brief, but steamy encounters that day, he'd never had _this_ before, never wanted it for himself, really (though he'd had plenty of opportunities). He'd held himself back from his sexuality for so long, repressed his inner desires and now he was finally feeling real, genuine pleasure from another human's touch – and not just any human. He supposed he'd waited for Akane, waited for when the right time slid into perfect place.

This girl constantly made him such a sap. Ranma never, ever cared for romance in his life; he never felt the urge, never actually wanted to _fuck_ someone before he met her, and that feeling only increased as Ranma, though hard as he tried not to, continued falling for her. The last couple of years had gone by like a hostile blur; things, psychotic fiancés – even Akane's temper – those complications had finally, mostly dissipated for once.

And despite his deliberate inexperience, Ranma knew what he was doing. Somehow, by some unforeseen miracle, touching Akane where it counted and giving her pleasure had come naturally to him. In the laundry room when he'd glimpsed her pretty slit as she sat in front of him on top of the dryer, something else had taken over him. He'd been positively possessed with the need to stick his face right between her legs and taste her, drink her in. Ranma had never even realized until that moment that it'd been something he'd always wanted.

Now, he wouldn't be able to get enough.

The feeling of her, the anticipation rolling through him had Ranma groaning on Akane's lips, pressing harder his hips into hers. His arousal was fast gaining prominence, it'd felt _so_ _good_ fitted against the warmth of her luscious little body. Her thick thighs had opened which he grasped and lifted so she was then off the ground, straddling him. His rough, calloused hands traversed downward to her cushiony bottom, squeezing as he held her there on him with ease. Ranma could feel the dewy heat of her inviting core pinned to his abs and his painfully ridged pole, standing tall was jutting right into the crease of her round rear beneath through his joggers.

Akane's small moans and whimpers were delicious on his tongue, yet Akane momentarily broke from his kisses, hoisting herself up on him further by his shoulders. She started moving herself over his length, grinding her panty-clad muff down and all around him. Ranma hissed from the friction, gasping and grunting into her neck in pleasure – they were the most purely erotic sounds Akane had ever heard in her life.

She continued with her ardent movements upon him but Ranma stopped them and reluctantly set her feet to the floor. "Did I-"

"No," he answered immediately, already knowing what she was about to ask. "You didn't do a _thing_ wrong, trust me," he hastened to one of the storage closets where inside, were several large mats. He took one out and unfolded it in the middle of the room before sauntering back to Akane. His dark blue stare was serene amidst the flashes of lightning and Ranma took her palm in his, leading her to the mat where they sat down facing each other. He smeared her heavy, wet hair aside, smoldering lips finding the pulse-point under her ear before he spoke gruffly, voice laden with lust, "This sweater… off."

Akane, blushing furiously still willingly obliged; it wasn't as if Ranma hadn't seen her breasts before but this time it wouldn't be by accident – it'd be completely of her own volition. The pine-green sweater was cast aside, leaving Akane only in her skirt and bra and bashfully she peered up into his eyes. "Sh-Should I take this…?" she questioned tentatively, gesturing to the thin, satin brassiere which remained.

With amusement kindling in his gaze, Ranma blinked at her, his own cheeks saturated red from his passion, "I'd love it if you did, but you don't have to,"

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she then reached behind her and unclasped the hook of the flimsy garment. As it fell, Akane pushed it away but instinctually, embarrassingly she made to cover herself.

However, Ranma – who was as quick as they come – took her hands in his before she could. He sensed Akane's crippling shyness and without a beat, bent forward to capture her with a searing kiss. Ranma's one hand held her by the neck with gentleness as he moved fiercely, yet languidly his mouth against hers, crushing her bottom lip tenderly between his teeth.

His other hand roamed, long fingers careening with diligence across her collarbone and down the juncture of her pert bust. A strangled cry erupted from Akane's throat as Ranma's knuckles ghosted the sensitive flesh of her budding nipple before outright palming the underside of her breast and lasciviously rolling the tiny nub with his thumb. Ranma released her mouth, glancing down to watch himself toy with, and to admire how scrumptious the perky globes were as he squeezed with both hands.

"Fuck," he grunted as he pulled on her taut buds crudely, pruriently; Akane was mewling with delight, her head lolling back in bliss from his touch. "_Look_ at you,"

"Ra-Ranma," Akane pushed him back and got on top of him, spreading her legs over his torso; she took hold of his pigtail as Ranma, without hesitance, latched his mouth to a beckoning nipple and ferociously swirled his tongue around it. "Mmf, o-oh," her sweet moans were candy to his ears and he grabbed the swell of her hip, forcing her further down on his straining cock. Ranma let out an aggravated growl, wanting to instantly cut his pants from the equation.

This was getting to be too much.

In one, skilled motion he'd then laid them both down, pressing her to the mat and positioning himself behind her. Ranma sighed dreamily into Akane's neck; one hand clutched her bosom while the other swept along her toned belly to her creamy thighs before foxily dashing beneath her skirt.

He slid his fingers against her sticky, sopping panties and Ranma's eyes-widened, thrilled by how doused she was in her own desire. "God I can't believe how wet you get, I-"

"Oh Ranma," she writhed as if she was hurt, bucking herself against his hand and bumping her bum into his hardness. She _really_ liked the way he was talking to her, the words tumbling from him.

"Akane," he was murmuring, lips skimming across the top of her shoulder. Then he was hooking his fingers around her undies and pulling them to her ankles. While he was at it, Ranma took this as his opportunity to relieve from him his black training pants – but then his nose was at Akane's neck again, nuzzling and breathing deeply her scent. This had to be heaven. "You know, you feel so perfect against me," he was cupping her tits, rolling himself into her, getting his solid shaft as close to her as possible.

Akane seriously couldn't believe what she was hearing but complaining, or doing anything stupid at all to ruin this moment and hinder him from speaking more to her these soft, sweet-nothings was the last thing she was ready to do. "It does," she shuddered weakly her incoherent, feeble attempt at a response.

"Yes?" Ranma's jaw was clenched, sweat beading at his brow. It'd seemed her small reply, seemed everything she did was turning him on so much which was of course, driving her crazy! He brushed her skirt upwards, bunching it around her middle so her nether regions were completely exposed. Ranma reached below them, greedily grazing Akane's dripping folds from behind her. There was a wordless whine from Akane; she lurched, arching her slender back in an animalistic manner to better ground herself onto Ranma. "_Oh_ _yeah_, oh you _want_ something don't you?" he purred coyly, gravelly. He was cruelly teasing her delicate button of nerves with the pads of his fingers and Akane could barely control herself as she pressed her hot mound as much into his hand as she could. "You want something _bad_,"

Ranma gazed downward, readying his long index at Akane's slick entrance. Slowly he drove it inside and twisted around, eliciting from her the sexiest noises ever. He watched hungry-eyed her ass bouncing deliciously while he jammed into her silky tightness, attempting to push another finger in just to see if he could.

That was a no.

Jeez, Ranma wasn't going to last two seconds – they were virgins and Akane just felt way too fucking good. He had a difficult time imagination Akane having an amazing experience if he couldn't even make it without immediately bursting at the seams. He wanted to _impress_ her.

Maybe there were ways around this… an idea had struck. He didn't know if it'd work or if Akane would even like it but right then, all he could think about was how good it would feel if he just…

"Akane, I need to… to feel you…" before he could remember what the word discipline meant he'd replaced his hand with instead his pulsing, swelling length. He shoved it between her soaking wet thighs, pressing it straight against her juicing folds. Akane initially gasped at the feel of his long, hard stick driving into her heat from behind but Ranma did not actually enter within yet – he wouldn't do that without warning. He was only testing the waters, pun-intended. "D-Don't worry, I-I just…" his sentence died on his lips and he was groaning in ecstasy, Akane in a perfect arch as she stared back at him heavy-lidded and watched him fuck the slippery outside of her muff. "_Fuuuck_," Ranma momentarily stopped, biting down on Akane's shoulder as if to steady himself.

"Ranma…?" there was a tiny, beautiful question in Akane's voice. "Do you need to…?"

"I need, I need…" he couldn't say it, he couldn't say it. Akane was sure she understood exactly what he was trying to tell her, could sense his stifling turmoil. At once she was flipping over on her stomach, bringing Ranma with her. He was looming above, hands on either side of Akane and staring in wonderment at her breathtaking form beneath him. "Akane, what-"

"I want you to do it," she cooed. "You know, do what you were gonna do this morning before I interrupted you, except this time, you can – you can do it _with_ me."

"Akane…" he moaned softly, kissing the shell of her ear before continuing to propel himself in and out of her wetness. Believe it or not, Akane still immensely enjoyed this, it'd felt _electric_. Perhaps Ranma just needed fast relief before anything more serious could happen and she was willing to give that to him. "Oh my – _fuck_," he retracted his buzzing cock yet without a moment's waste, pushed it firmly between the softness of her round ass which he squeezed with one hand. He slid his rod rapidly along her inner rim as the flesh of her cheeks enveloped him and that was it for Ranma. "Akane, Akane," he grunted, his whole world turning upside down and with one final thrust he was spilling his seed over the small of Akane's back, below her bunched-up skirt. Ranma whimpered faintly, collapsing beside Akane as he made to catch up with his breath. "Holy shit…"

That'd singlehandedly been the most wanton, incredible thing Akane had experienced thus far. If someone had told her yesterday that this would be the outcome of the following evening she'd have laughed in their face, and probably kicked them to the sky too but… this had been _something else_.

Akane wanted him to take her innocence quite immediately yet she supposed she could wait. Perhaps Ranma would be ready in only a few minutes – Akane would just have to see.

Until then, she'd wait until Ranma grabbed a towel for her from the storage closet. This was _his_ mess, after all.

-o-

**AN**: This was thus far, my favorite chapter of this story to write. I really hope it was up to snuff! Let me know what you think of it! As always, I hope this chapter found you well. I know we're all going through the struggles right now, so just stay strong, safe and healthy. Love you guys, cheers :0)


	6. Chapter Six

**AN**: First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of my lovely reviewers and followers! I've meant to say it a million times over, your kinds words mean everything to me! I'm so glad and appreciate you all :0)

Secondly, I haven't seen the last couple of seasons of Ranma in years, including the OVA's. This is why I've made no mention of the failed wedding or things like Nabiki trying to steal Ranma as a fiancé one episode because I simply don't remember the details and didn't want to get anything wrong. That's why I dubbed this an **AU** story from the beginning. Nobody's said anything about it – I just felt the need to explain lol sorry. I'm going to get Hulu again soon so I'll definitely be re-watching it all when I get that chance.

This chapter will focus on Ryoga and Ukyo, setting the stage for how the rest of their night turns out.

**Hurricane Love  
Chapter Six**  
-o-

_Tendo Residence_

Inside at the house, no one seemed to have heard when the two, renegade betrothed made their escape and Ukyo continued to stay up and talk with the Lost Boy.

"So sugar," she'd suddenly asked, smirking and smacking her lips as she finished up her last drink. "What do you plan on doing with your life? You must have some _personal_ goals, yeah?"

Ryoga seemed very thoughtful for a moment and then told her, "Well, I _did_ manage to accomplish one thing so far, something I've been meaning to do for a while, I think I probably even wanted it when I returned home after tailing Ranma across China for so long,"

"Oh good for you," said Ukyo, her eyes glimmering with admiration for the fanged boy. "What's that?"

"I got my own place," he replied proudly, "Its downtown, right by the main road. I can get to anywhere I need really, off that road. I've only lost my way a handful of times…" Ryoga's home-life was less than satisfactory, especially because he could never seem to find it when he needed it the most. His parents were rarely there anyway. Just like him, much of Ryoga's family was cursed with a terrible sense of direction, and when they weren't lost his parents were traveling the world on business. For much of his life, Ryoga was left to care for himself but he hadn't minded though really – it'd made him _strong_.

"Now that's saying something," Ukyo rolled her eyes, playfully batting him on his hard bicep but she could admit she was overall impressed by Ryoga. She _did_ wonder how he could afford it though, but that would be a question for another time.

"Yeah, it's great Ucchan, big apartment!" Ryoga went on exclaiming, happy to actually tell someone about it. He'd only moved in a month and a half before and hadn't yet the chance to brag. He'd honestly been far too tired to come out and spar with the usual suspects or simply socialize all together (however he _had_ bumped into Ukyo a few times out and about while he was running errands. She was different recently, always smiling prettily and being really, really kind to him. She'd even asked him to refer to her as Ucchan, which he'd obliged without question. She never elaborated further, their exchanges were only in passing until today, right before the storm picked up, he'd stumbled upon her place and she beckoned him inside to help her with the pork buns. So why Ukyo had made a one-eighty exactly, and going to great lengths to be extra nice to him tonight he didn't know for sure but he felt glad for it. Despite himself, despite not wanting to get his hopes up he couldn't ignore how excited she was making him). Ryoga was, still as ever rigorously training day in and day out, not to mention all the _fun repairs_ his new flat had needed – it'd been a lot for one person and at times Ryoga felt he was in over his head. It was coming along though. Everything was practically taken care of. "It's three floors – there's two bedrooms on the top floor, a kitchen, dining area and entertainment room on the ground floor and, get this, the guy who owned it before me turned the basement into a gym so I can work out and train literally whenever I want."

He was out of nowhere feeling very, very hot – something that tended to happen when he drank, or talked to pretty girls – so without warning Ryoga yanked off his yellow, long-sleeved tunic and cast it to the carpet. Ukyo's mouth momentarily hung ajar as he undressed, her eyes raking over his yummy, sculpted upper-body in the sensual, flickering light of the candles. Yet once he peered back at her, an oblivious expression on his face, she guised herself in nonchalance and pretended like she wasn't about to drool.

"So that's where you've been hiding," Ukyo responded shyly, the blood having rushed to her cheeks. "I just mean, I've seen you here and there but not as much as-as I used to, ya know?" Ryoga took note of her flustered demeanor, her petal-pink skin but he just couldn't be certain if it was because of him or because of the couple of drinks she'd downed.

"I know," he was smirking at her, doing his best to seem way more confident than he really was. He wished he could be like Ranma, in that aspect. The guy knew himself, he was comfortable in his own skin, so to speak and always indifferent – the girls just went _crazy_ for him. It was difficult not to be jealous – not that he wanted random hot, insane chicks, claiming they loved him so dearly yet threatening his life and kicking his ass all the time. He'd definitely seen some bad sides to Ukyo, but she'd also seen _him_ at his worst and therefore, he had no good reason at all to judge her, nor the desire to. He just prayed to the gods she wasn't still hung up on Ranma. That'd be _so_ lame but regardless, Ryoga would take his chances. "You're um… welcome to like, you know come over and see what I've been up to, if-if you wanted,"

Ukyo's heart was aflutter, clutching at her cup a little too tightly. "Do _you_ want me to come over?" she hiccupped.

"Well, yeah," he swallowed away a ball of nerves. "D-Do you _want_ to?"

She giggled cutely, feeling like they were going in a circle "Are you stupid?" her usually somewhat abrasive voice was softer, more playful and she ruffled up the front of his wild mane. However this was how Ukyo realized his hair was just so incredibly silky and she found herself lingering, affectionately sweeping her fingers through his locks and down his scalp with her nails.

Ryoga just about died and went to heaven.

'So _this_ is what it feels like to have a woman run her hands through your hair? Exquisite,' he was thinking, his head leaning into and following Ukyo's digits wherever they brushed. He was outwardly sighing, relieved from the feel of another's touch. Ukyo was even allowing her hands to sail along his neck and down his shoulders, putting a bit more pressure on the tense areas.

For Ryoga, this kind of attention – skin to skin – was few and far between, if ever. He couldn't actually _remember_ the last time a person, let alone an attractive female, had made physical contact with him willingly.

Now a brutally strange, but undeniably beautiful and very talented woman was touching his naked shoulders, giving him a rather _titillating_ massage. Ryoga couldn't place what'd he'd done right to deserve such a loving gesture. "Wow, this feels amazing," he told her dazedly, lazily. "Thank you,"

Ukyo was shamelessly admiring Ryoga's lean, but well-built frame as she rubbed his tender muscles, relishing in the erotic feel of his fever-hot flesh beneath her fingers. In fact, since her long-repressed crush on the Lost Boy had awakened a few weeks prior, she started noticing things about him she'd always over-looked or ignored. It'd been nearly impossible, when for _so long_ Ranma was the only one she'd had eyes for. Well, Ukyo's eyes were finally opening and shame on her if she didn't like what she saw.

Late at night when she was alone, Ryoga's friendly but serious gaze, his chiseled jaw and toothy grin would cloud her thoughts and that familiar, aching feeling between her legs would cause her to lose sleep until she took care of her burning needs.

She _wanted_ Ryoga… and if the love of her life wouldn't have her, what was a girl to do? Of course, it wasn't like Ukyo _needed_ a boyfriend, she'd always thrived on her independence but it was true: the hopeless romantic inside her was unshakable.

At this point, she craved genuine companionship more than anything else and Ryoga was her prime candidate, especially since she'd never seen any other girl claw their way to him like they did for Ranma. Ukyo wouldn't have to fight a horde of hysterical bitches just to have him and that idea alone was appealing.

The final question was… did Ryoga feel for her what she felt for him? The way she sometimes caught him looking at her, it _seemed_ he liked her but he'd always kept himself so guarded, so uptight it was hard to tell.

Tonight, Ukyo would attempt what she'd never before done, something that would once upon a time, never have crossed her mind unless she'd been with Ranma.

She was going to seduce Ryoga… well, try. Ukyo was going to try. She'd be happy with at least a kiss, anyway. She'd never been good at this kind of thing so she hoped whatever charms she might possess that they were enough to strike his fancy.

Ryoga cracked his neck and stretched as her hands retreated from his now very relaxed form, "_So_ much better,"

"It's really no problem," Ukyo replied, her face overly flushed from such close, intimate contact. "You're always so tense, I knew a little massage couldn't hurt," she wasn't looking him in the eye but was armed and ready with an idea. "I'm going to the laundry room to get us some blankets," she said, grabbing the last spare flashlight on the table. When it seemed like Ryoga would follow, Ukyo stopped him. "Stay here, I'm also gonna look for something to change into since I'm a dumbass and didn't think to bring night-clothes,"

"O-Okay,"

A few minutes later, Ukyo emerged but this time, instead of her typical every-day outfit, she wore one of the teensiest – and softest-looking – pairs of pyjama shorts Ryoga had ever seen; her long, slender legs captivated him as she walked in and set the blankets on the floor before them. As his stare ascended, drinking in her every curve he couldn't believe his luck, couldn't believe he was finally able to appreciate how fit Ukyo really was.

The okonomiyaki chef would rarely be caught dead, baring this much skin (save for perhaps, the little red bloomers the girls wore at Furinkan) but Ryoga had long known, even without a lack of clothing, that she had a _fantastic_ body. Ryoga wasn't the type of dude to underestimate what went on underneath a woman's outfit but damn, he'd never been able to see _this_ much of her. The low-cut, tightly-fitted tank-top she changed into accentuated her bouncing, round bosoms _so well_ and best of all Ryoga could make out in the candlelight Ukyo's tiny, mouthwatering nipples hardening against the thin material. Ryoga felt his long-neglected groin stiffen at once and, shaking, he tried to focus on finishing his beer and making sure she didn't notice his fast-creeping arousal.

Everything about her right then almost gave him a nosebleed on sight but thankfully, he was in rare form and felt relaxed enough to remain in control. 'C'mon man,' he was encouraging himself, 'You can do this,'

"Um…" he spluttered, already losing any sense when she bent over on her knees to retrieve a few pillows from the sofa and he got a most generous view of her luscious behind, the shorts riding up and showing off her toned cheeks, her wide hips teetering to and fro. Was she… teasing him? She was _teasing_ him. His length throbbed, pure-need bound to overtake him. If Ukyo kept this up, Ryoga wasn't going to be able to speak coherent sentences at all. "Y-You're, ah, heh-heh," he was chuckling nervously. This was it – he was embarrassing himself into a lonely corner, one where he ended up sleeping solo again. "What kind of _shorts_ are those?" the question fell from him before he had time to think about it really. He hadn't meant to sound incredulous or anything, so he hoped Ukyo didn't take it that way. Ryoga just wasn't sure how to voice that her being dressed so provocatively should be _illegal_, she looked so good.

Yet Ukyo smirked at him coyly, flipping her miles-long brown hair and settling back beside him. "If I had to take one guess, I'd say these are Nabiki's," she was pointing to her outfit as a whole, giving Ryoga another excuse to stare at her ample breasts. "Was the only thing in there to wear, really," it _was_ the truth. It was either Nabiki's skimpy garments, boring school uniforms or what seemed to be Akane's gi. Nabiki's wardrobe was "appropriate" – given her mission of seduction.

So far, this mission felt to be working. She could see how easily she was making Ryoga flustered, but she didn't want to scare him away either. Ukyo was often pretty good at that; Ranma had always run from her, hadn't he? She really hoped this worked. If her favorite jackass were to reject her she didn't know how she'd carry on.

"Oh, uhh…" Ryoga cleared his throat, "Well, uh, you see, um-"

"Eh? Ryoga just spit it out," Ukyo said nervously, cringe-like. She felt suddenly chagrined, worried of his true thoughts. Did he think she looked _stupid_ in these clothes? A part of her began to cave in. She was going to get angry if he didn't –

"S-Sorry Ukyo," he sounded somewhat terrified, putting his hands up in surrender like fashion. He could tell she was starting to feel offended, upset by him. She was holding it back but he could sense her aura, Ukyo wore her heart on her sleeve but then again, so did he. "I was only t-trying to say, I just didn't want you to think I was a-a creep b-but you… you look _really_ good, like r-really, really good." Ryoga couldn't keep eye-contact, he was sure his skin had ripened as red as a pepper. He could feel a bead of sweat glide down his spine, he'd never felt hot like this.

Too afraid to see or hear her reaction, he got up and walked to the dining room door where he slid it a few inches open, just to feel the air of the night on his flesh. He'd gotten an actual fever; a fever of lust, a fever from embarrassment.

He didn't notice Ukyo had followed him, watching by the door of the living room as the wind gushed against his face, cooling his body down at once. He stuck his arm towards the outside, leaning his back on the frame. There were light spritzes of rain hitting his skin but thankfully, this did not trigger him to his cursed form. Ryoga relished in it; it had been a long time since he was able to enjoy the simplicities of cold water. He often forgot he could at least feel the sprinkle of rain, so long as he did not submerge himself in it, he would be fine.

Meanwhile, Ukyo was stuck frozen. Ryoga really was so… _ruggedly handsome_. He'd just admitted he thought she looked really good and despite the wave of confidence this brought on, Ukyo had difficulty breathing as she stepped nearer to him. "Ryoga, I… _thank you_, for your compliment. I'm sorry if I-"

"Oh Ucchan, no," he'd interjected, shaking his head. "Please don't be sorry, it's nothing I just got a little overheated, that's all,"

Ukyo nodded, still exceedingly flushed herself. "You know, f-for what it's worth, I-I think _you_ look really, really good," she told him slowly, earnestly. Ryoga's stare snapped to hers at once, pleasant surprise in his eyes. Ukyo's heart wanted to break free; she squirmed restlessly, worrying her socked-toe into the carpet, her demeanor shy but coquettish. "Actually, I've come to… to grow very fond of you, sugar," Ryoga couldn't believe his ears. "You're an honorable man, a formidable martial artist… what's not to like?"

"Wait a second," said Ryoga, getting his bearings in order and making sure he understood what was happening to him right now. "Just… what exactly do you - ? You're _serious_, aren't you?" he couldn't fathom that his intuitions might've actually been on to something this whole time – Ukyo really _did_ like him.

Ukyo on the other hand, felt her impatience rising, her eyes rolling so far back they might never set straight. 'Ugh, the stupid idiot! How hard is it to believe?'

"Yes I'm serious!" she growled indignantly. "Why would I be anything but serious?"

Ryoga scratched his head, shrugging, "I don't know, because…" she tapped her foot promptly.

"_Because_…?"

"C'mon Ucchan," he responded softly, woefully. "We both know you're in love with someone else,"

Ukyo balked. She should have seen this coming, she'd just thought after the fun night they'd had drinking with Ranma and Akane that he would see she was finally getting over him. "I'll have you know, mister," she started agitatedly, her hand on her hip. "Earlier this morning, of my very own volition, I told Ranma I'd stay out of his way and then, in the laundry room, before you came out of the bath, I straight up gave Akane my blessing for them to wed." Ukyo's breathing was tumultuous, her chest heaving.

Ryoga was shocked to his bones by her confession, from her declarations. Honestly, he loved how feisty and fierce she was. It'd seemed everything he did pissed her off to some degree but… even when she was angry, she was _extremely_ cute. Ukyo had so much passion – it could be bewildering at times. How she put her blood, heart and soul into her cooking, even the way she'd cared for Ranma and how she was being with _him_ now, it was so alluring. Despite his deep affections for Akane, the woman before him had always been a fascination.

And since they were being so honest, "I began distancing myself from Akane, the same as you have with Ranma, I suppose. I'll always care for her yes but I was so tired, so, so done with getting my hopes up with her when, when Ranma was _always_ there to make sure we couldn't get close,"

Ukyo let out a pretty, fluttery laugh, "This is kinda funny, don't 'cha think?" she was grinning, holding her tummy as she giggled. "Be-Because our situations pretty much mirror each other's – whenever I attempted to win Ranma over, Akane or-or Shampoo or any of the other number of _assailant fiancé's_ would be around the corner, right on my tail,"

Ryoga chuckled, "Heh, it _is_ very similar, my attempts to win over Akane were _just_ pitiful. I could almost never s-say what I mean…"

"You're doing a good job of it now,"

He scoffed, barreling onward somewhat dramatically, "Even if I could have said to her what I'd wanted, it wouldn't have mattered in the end. Eventually, she'd 'a found out I'm p-chan and… I'm not so sure she'll forgive me for it." Ukyo remained silent, staring up at the Lost Boy in sympathy. Ryoga, though sullen, smiled down at her with pure kindness gleaming in his eyes. "I think I'm only doing a good job of it now because of drinking so much but also, also because it's really easy to talk to you, Ucchan,"

"That's, that's _good_," Ukyo beamed, "I'm so glad," she twiddled her thumbs, shuffling her feet a bit in hesitation. "May I… embrace you?"

Ryoga's mouth fell open, the core of him heating right up again. "I-" he didn't want to sound stupid, trying to remind himself to just keep it simple. "Yes," he replied after a moment, trying his best to keep a stern face.

Though when she came forward and clung to him his world flipped and he right away, had to hold onto her shoulders for balance. Her pert breasts were crushed against his ribs, he could feel her tight, taut nipples grazing his bare skin through her flimsy top and it sent a delightful shiver from his head to his toes. He instinctively wrapped his sturdy arms around her more securely, closing as much space between them as possible.

Ukyo's smaller, lithe frame fit him well, their bodies entwining together like two puzzle pieces settling in their rightful places. She could feel that too; feel their thumping, wild hearts in tandem, their auras igniting as one.

They were kindred spirits, their souls understood each other.

Ryoga's blazing hunger felt greedy, and was fast sky-rocketing with Ukyo's curves pressed into him. His knee had jammed between her parted thighs like she was straddling his leg and he couldn't stop his hands from traveling her body. One hand swept up her spine, grabbing a thick shock of her chestnut-brown hair as the other smeared over her pyjama shorts and roved the roundness of her perky ass. Her skin was delectably soft and she smelled _so_ good – like comfort food he wanted to gobble up but still so surprisingly feminine – he couldn't stop his fingers from lightly digging into her flesh.

"Ry-Ryoga?" Ukyo gasped from the electric feel of his calloused hands, his sensual caressing. Ryoga's desire was encompassing her, taking hold and molding with her own and she was overcome with the most persistent of needs. She rubbed herself against him through her short-shorts and at once, she felt his already semi-stiff manhood elongate and stand completely ridged into her belly. She couldn't help herself from gasping again, moaning quietly, breathlessly into the dip of his neck.

He growled in desperation, "Ucchan, there's… something else, another personal goal I have," his voice was husky, shaking timorously.

Ukyo smiled, nuzzling her nose across his scorched skin, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's… it's you – you're my new goal, your happiness, all of it." Ukyo's eyes widened, keen warmth she'd never known washing over her, purifying her scorned heart. "I want you to have everything you want, I want to _know_ you, I-I… I don't want to be selfish like this but damnit, c-can I kiss you?"

She peered up at him dreamily, blissfully hazed, "If you don't kiss me right now, then life doesn't make sense."

Life never did make sense for Ryoga, not until this very moment. He was filled with a sudden, intense purpose. He'd only ever felt this way about Akane and even then, those feeble instances couldn't compare to his mutual, reciprocated feelings for the stunning babe that'd willingly leapt into his lap.

He took one of her hands in his, holding it there to his chest. He thumbed her palm and swallowed thickly, bowing his head so his lips skimmed hers. A buzz thrummed within and around them as a burst of lightning crackled in the far distance, thunder rumbling beneath their feet seconds later. Their breathing ragged, Ryoga captured her lips again, "Mmm…" he hummed into her, a vibration, a gravitational pull and Ukyo whimpered faintly as his tenuous, wet kisses consumed her.

They both fell through, taken fully by the never-ending black-hole of their newfound romance.

-o-

**AN**: Alrighty then! We will see what happens with Ukyo and Ryoga later on, shall we? Next chapter we return to the dojo where we left off with Ranma and Akane. I hope this chapter found you well, please stay safe and have a great rest of your week!


	7. Chapter Seven

**AN**: I should have known that most of you would _hate_ the Ryoga and Ukyo chapter. I apologize, for I know this story isn't necessarily about Ryoga or Ukyo (even though I've been trying to set their romance up from the beginning) but that is just where my muse took me. I couldn't _not_ write it – I'm sorry for Chapter Six but I can't take it away, it's too late. I didn't mean to bore anyone, that's just where the story went. It honestly didn't feel right, not putting in at least one Ryoga and Ukyo chapter. I promise, I'd meant to only give them a scene or two but it turned into an entire update. If I happen to write another, I'll give a fair warning. Any who, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope I did Ranma and Akane justice. As usual, thank you for your reviews, your follows but most of all thank you for reading!

**Hurricane Love  
Chapter Seven**  
-o-

_Tendo Dojo_

Ranma knew what he should do and quickly got up to retrieve a spare towel from the nearby closet. When he got back to Akane he loomed above her again, hastily wiping away the sticky ribbons of hot sap from her skin. "I'm sorry," he murmured, mildly embarrassed.

"What? Ranma please, don't be," she replied. "I actually, well… I _really_ liked it,"

Ranma's gaze widened, "You did?" and she smiled up at him hazy-eyed from below, nodding. Ranma smirked devilishly, throwing the towel to the side. "Akane, don't you dare think, for even a second I'm done with you yet,"

Akane gasped, feeling a rough calloused hand graze the back of her thighs before palming one of her round cheeks; Ranma positioned himself, his face so near behind her. His nose dipped closer, inhaling her purely feminine scent, intoxicated by everything that made up Akane.

"Mmm," he purred, hungry like she were a grand feast set before him and it had her whimpering at his painstaking proximity, only getting wetter with every puff of sensual breath along her beckoning mound.

Ranma had to end her torture.

He stuck out his tongue, smoothing it up and down her inner folds greedily and Akane wailed in delight. Ranma leaned into her, rubbing his mouth coarsely against her crevices as he tasted every bit of her delicious, flowing nectar.

It felt so good to her, it was outright _sinful_.

Akane didn't mind at all when he squeezed her thick curves and forced her up slightly, arching her hips higher so he could better reach where he wanted. Ranma's tongue found her tiny bud of nerves, rolling over and sucking skillfully between his lips. The pleasure was white-hot. Akane instantly cried out, bucking herself against his face. Her entire soul was electrified; she felt herself scrunch up her tingly toes, her body reacting completely on its own.

Ranma was deliberate in his ministrations, viciously drumming on her sensitive button with no remorse and somehow he knew all the right spots. "Ra-Ranma! Ah, wha- I-I can't…" words were falling from her lips but she had no idea what she was saying, nothing in her brain made sense for there was this molten swelling gaining prominence within her abdomen, an oozing, scorched yearning for sweet release. She'd been here before, in the laundry room but finally, finally he was doing this to her again.

Fully enjoying himself, Ranma moaned against her little nub, pushing one of his fingers deep inside of her slick slit as far as he could go. It hadn't taken much for her – Akane's world shattered, the pooling lava taking hold of her and pulling her in. She writhed tremulously in his arms, against his face and he eagerly drank in the tidal-wave of flooding juices on his tongue.

This was without a doubt, the sexiest, hottest thing that'd ever happened to Ranma. He was painfully hard again, all of the blood he embodied nesting within his lengthy shaft, tightening his sore family jewels.

The animal, the beast within him wanted to _take_ Akane like it was his sole purpose in life – but he knew he couldn't quite do that. He didn't want to rut Akane like this, mounting her like she were a helpless doe, he the brutish stag… at least not yet, not until they got past being virgins. He felt then she'd be into it.

Ranma wiped the stickiness of his mouth on his arm, cleaning off before lying beside Akane again. She was just coming down from outer space. "That was like, so, just… it was _beautiful_, sexy, so many words come to mind," he sighed, pretty sure he sounded like an idiot but she turned over to look at him, her entire bum knocking into his solid prick and at the sensations Ranma grabbed her up, seizing her by the breasts.

"Oh Ranma, _please_…" she whined breathily, loving the feel of his rough hands on her, still high from her first ever orgasm and she'd never felt more ready – she wanted to know what it was like to have Ranma inside her.

Ranma was growling against her ear and whispering with his gravelly voice, "What is it? You kinky little tomboy, tell me," he knew exactly what she was asking, what she was _begging_ him to do but he wanted to tease her. It was far too much fun.

"Ran-_ma_," He was kissing an ignited trail from her pulse-point to her shoulder, turning her more to see her face better before planting his mouth along her collarbone.

One of his strong hands gripped her thigh, bringing it upward so the smooth head of his throbbing cock wedged itself against her dripping inner folds. She was in his arms, her skirt still bunched all the way up, giving him full access and a great view of all her fit little curves.

Man, he really liked this position but it was pretty much exactly what she'd let him do to her ten minutes ago, so he would have to do something different eventually.

"What do you _want_ Akane?" he questioned cheekily, moving his rounded tip, his shaft crudely into the dip of her entrance, already soaking him up nice and wet.

"Mmf _pleaaase_," she cooed. "I need you to…" she wriggled herself down on him, the head of his cock jamming deeper within her passage and Ranma groaned, her velvety tightness beginning to envelope his length. She spread herself open for him and he thought he'd go blind from pure bliss as he slowly plunged himself further and further inside her.

The hot friction, she was so, so, "_Fuck_," he gasped out, gnashing his teeth, grunting in ecstasy as he busted through her barrier and sunk his rod to the hilt, sheathing him to the brim and completely filling her up. "_Oh_ my _god_," his soul was on fire, he felt sparks. Akane's eyes had rolled back, her body tensing up and Ranma brushed a loving knuckle to her cheek, making sure she wasn't about to lose consciousness. "Are you okay?" his breathing was raggedy, his heartrate skyrocketing.

"Yes," she replied in a dream-like state. "Yes, I'm-I'm good," for her it'd definitely stung a bit, she'd expected it to, especially with how well-endowed Ranma was. Yet after a few moments the pain was short-lived, turning into a dull ache that had Akane ready for more. He felt magnificent, she couldn't believe they were _actually_ having sex, after so long and she'd thought… well, that didn't matter anymore. Akane had never felt more connected to the Saotome heir. "_Really_ good,"

"Good," Ranma said, sweat dripping down his temple. His dark-blue eyes shone with unbidden passion as he sweetly pressed his mouth to hers. He was simply just relishing the feel of his prick buried within her snug, wet womanhood, like everything was finally in its right place. "Because you feel fucking amazing," he retracted himself little by little, still holding onto one breast for balance as the other kept her leg lifted. He was almost all the way out but Ranma drove back into her, hissing in satisfaction, in titillating agony as Akane's inner walls squeezed around him.

Akane mewled and moaned in his arms, clearly thrilled and Ranma repeated his motions, withdrawing his hips away from her, his hardness drenched in her sex before submerging back inside. "Oh yes, _yes_," she was crying as Ranma began a keen, steady pace, fervidly pumping in and out of her tight slipperiness.

"'Hoh fuck yeah," he agreed, his head tilting backwards as he'd rammed into her over and over and Akane was gazing back at him heavy-lidded, admiring the god-like, black-haired martial artist as he fucked her how she'd always wanted.

Ranma's cock pounded her deeply, so far into her walls. Akane couldn't do a thing except take it, wailing with delight as his instincts took over, gaining even more momentum. Then in one motion he pressed Akane so far down on him, molding them as one before pulling out slightly, stalling and holding himself there for a moment.

"Wha-"

"Nothing," he interrupted, caught up in his breath. "I just, didn't want to stop yet, I almost…" he'd gotten so wrapped up in it; really, he was lucky he had so much discipline. "I-I want to see your whole face, before…"

Akane beamed, smiling up at him. "I want to see you better too," she turned herself over so her back was completely to the mat and Ranma situated accordingly, nestling himself fully between her open thighs. She entwined her legs with his, his lips finding hers and they'd they stayed that way for a heavenly moment – gentle, sweet kisses, Ranma still sheathed within her, throbbing with carnal need.

Then she was rolling her hips, the warmth of her maidenhood clenching around him and Ranma's mouth left hers, a soft, strangled groan escaping him. Instantly, he slammed himself against her, little whimpering moans tumbling from Akane as he started up a new pace. She met him with every thrust, Ranma's arm holding up her thigh for leverage as he heaved above.

"This is so, so crazy," Akane heard herself say. Why was she talking? 'Don't be an idiot Akane, this is the most glorious moment of your young life,' she berated in her head but the man she was making love with had only smoldering, kind eyes for her.

"Isn't it?" Ranma replied, pressing his sweaty forehead to hers. Their gazes never left each other's as he continued his onslaught, harder now, faster. The arm which wasn't supporting her leg was propped underneath Akane's slender neck, grasping at the blue-black hair he'd come to love so much. He propelled himself within her, meeting the deepest reaches of her inner walls with every glide.

"Oh my – _fuck_," groused Akane in the midst of their mutual, heavy keening and Ranma almost chuckled at that. He'd barely ever heard Akane swear. He had an idea; going along with his instincts he released her leg from his strong grasp and brought it again to her sensitive bundle of womanly nerves, right beneath where his soaking, stiff cock beat inside her slickness.

Immediately she wriggled against him, clenching around Ranma so tightly he saw stars. It'd only made him push harder, the sticky flood of her crashing orgasm enveloping his wood in waves, cresting and pulling him and sputtering words spilled from him without meaning to, "Akane – _god yes baby_ – I just want to fill you up with everything I have, I-"

He wanted to put a baby in her.

"Oh Ranma, _yes_,"

In a millisecond Ranma was withdrawing himself, his head reeling back, lean muscles quivering as his hot fluid expelled onto Akane's abdomen and the summit of her now, quaking mound.

What the literal fuck was wrong with him? He'd seriously, _really_ almost just done that.

"I have to be more careful," he mumbled, giving himself a minute to recover. He reached for the towel, wiping Akane clean for her again.

"Mmm Ranma," Akane whispered, her eyes closed, her body completely relaxed. "Please just lay with me,"

Ranma got beside Akane, smiling lazily, wrapping his arm around her middle and nuzzling his nose within the dip of her neck. They laid there for a while before Akane turned towards Ranma, peering into his content, blue eyes and planting delicately her mouth upon his.

They kissed for a few moments, their lips and tongues sidewinding in prurient tandem before she eventually receded, something on her mind.

"Hi," she began, ridiculously.

Ranma's brow quirked curiously, his little smirk dimpling a cheek, "Hey,"

"I kn-know something,"

"You _know_ something," he parroted amusedly, a tiny chuckle reverberating in the back of his throat.

Akane lightly slapped his bicep, amused by him herself. "I'm trying to be serious,"

"You're always serious, shortcake."

"_Shortcake_?" she giggled, "Um okay,"

"What? 'S better than some of the other stuff I call you," Ranma had a point there. "Plus, you're really short and… and I like to eat you."

It was a matter of fact.

Akane laughed and pressed closer, running her fingers along his chest and around his neck before giving him a swift, fervid kiss. When she pulled away, she ran her thumb along his bottom lip, kissing him again and then said, "Ukyo, she… told me she asked you over for breakfast this morning,"

Ranma nodded – hopefully Ukyo had given Akane the details so she knew exactly what that'd entailed. "She did, she caught me in the middle of training. I was starving, so-"

"Well, you're _always_ starving," Akane quipped back cheekily and Ranma grinned. "Anyway, you don't have to explain. Ukyo told me everything."

"Okay," he replied. "Okay cool. Now we're all on the same page, well… everyone except for Shampoo, I guess," Ranma could have vomited from the anxiety the effervescent Amazon brought on.

"Not to burst your bubble, Ranma but haven't you forgotten someone?"

"Wha – who?"

"Does the last name Kuno ring a bell?"

Ranma cussed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "I forgot all about that damn bimbo, ugh!" The thing he could stand least of all was the high-pitched cackle of Kodachi Kuno.

"It's been awhile since we've heard a peep from the Kuno's," Akane pondered and Ranma scoffed.

"_Please_ let's keep it that way," he grumbled and within seconds he was yawning, stretching out cat-like and Akane sighed, breathing deeply Ranma's manly, sensual musk.

Neither of them noticed when their eyelids began to get heavier and heavier, and before long they'd fallen asleep just like that – stark naked and overwhelmingly at peace.

-o-

**AN**: This chapter absolutely would have been longer but I wanted to get out some more Ranma and Akane smut for ya'll as quickly as possible. Once again, I apologize for the Ukyo and Ryoga chapter. It likely will NOT happen again, not a whole chapter. I still feel pretty bad about that but I really, really hope I've made up for it with this tid-bit. I have much planned for the next part – this story is not over in the least so please follow and review if you like it! Thank you SM for reading. Much love to you all and I hope you have a splendid Memorial Day weekend DESPITE this abomination of a virus. Stay strong, toodles :o)


End file.
